Their Past Will Haunt Her
by Meluivan Indil
Summary: Fifth story in the Blood Series. Things have become very quiet in Rivendell. But on a trip through the Misty Mountains ghosts from the past and real dangers in the present threaten to overwhelm the Twins and Atavus. Angst.
1. Life In Rivendell

**Disclaimer: **Nothing in the Tolkien universe belongs to me. I am just borrowing some of the characters and will return them in reasonably well shape. And I am making no money from this fic. The only things that belong to me are my original characters such as Atavus, Veri and Van. Please do not borrow them unless you ask.

**Story Summary**: Things have become very quiet in Rivendell. But on a trip through the Misty Mountains ghosts from the past and real dangers in the present threaten to overwhelm the Twins and Atavus.

**Author's Note**: _Hello this is the fifth installment to my Blood series, so if you have not read my other fics this one will make little sense. This fic starts soon after the end of A Brother's Hate. And a special note: This fic is dedicated to one of my readers who has been supplying me with virtual ice cream since I started writing this series. This one is for you Slayer3 (Founder of the official Elladan and Elrohir fan club.)_

**Sindarin Translations**:

_Mae govannen, Ada. : Well met, Father._

**Life in Rivendell**

"This is it." Atavus said placing Van on the ground in front of her staring at the Last Homely House before her. Rivendell was very quiet with the absence of the elves that had left for Valinor, but Atavus could still feel the immense peace and warmth that surrounded her home. She watched as three figures stepped from the doorway. Lord Elrond and his twin sons Elladan, and Elrohir. She was worried for a moment that they would be angry with her, as Legolas had been because of the way she had left her home.

But her anxiety slipped away as she saw the broad smile cross the faces of her adoptive family. She moved forward slowly pulling Van with her. She looked to her side seeing that Veri was staying close to her also. They had become just as much a part of her family as the men before her, and now it was time to combine her two families.

She stopped before Lord Elrond, and bowed slightly. "_Mae govannen, Ada_."

"Welcome home child." Elrond smiled greeting her informally. "It has been too long since you have graced our halls."

He turned then to Legolas who was standing a few paces behind Atavus with Gimli by his side. "Thank you Greenleaf for bringing her back to us, and you also Gimli elf-friend."

"I'm afraid the person you need to be thanking is Manveri. Without her, Atavus and possibly the rest of us would not be here today." Legolas said pushing Veri forward.

"Ada, this is Manveri." Atavus said introducing her new friend. "And this is Van." She said placing her hands on the boy's shoulders. "He is my nephew." She said smiling down at the boy.

"My Lady. Thank you." He greeted Manveri, and then turned his attention to the small boy. "And Van is it. You are both very welcome in my house." Van stared in awe at the tall elf Lord.

Then Elrond turned to the twins. "And these are my sons, Elladan and Elrohir." Atavus could see they were on their best behavior, which she knew must be driving them to distraction.

The twins came forward meaning to formally greet their company as Elrond had instructed them to do, but Atavus suddenly wrapped them both in a hug. "Don't you two even think of being formal with me. I won't believe it for a moment." She whispered to them.

They hugged her back and the stiffness melted from their shoulders. She broke away from them and turned to Veri and Van. "Don't let these two fool you. They are the biggest pranksters in all of Middle-Earth, and they are my brothers."

Veri didn't know what to think of the affection the elves were showing Atavus. She had told them that an elven family had adopted her, but she hadn't expected such a happy reunion between the family. She herself had never had a family, other than Van. But she would not let her shock make her seem rude. "Nice to meet you." She said nodding to the elves.

"Come let us go inside. We will have some refreshment, and you will be shown to your rooms." Elrond motioned them to the open door.

* * *

Later Atavus was helping Manveri and Van settle into a room that had been prepared for them. Van was old enough to have his own room, but he had never been away from Veri at night and Atavus had decided to put him in with Veri.

Van was happily staring outside the window at the beautiful gardens below. "Where are all the other Elves, Ata?" Atavus smiled at the nickname he had started using with her. She had gone by that name in Rohan, and had rather liked it.

"I'm sorry Van, but we will see few Elves while in Rivendell. Most have gone to the Grey Havens to make the voyage West to Valinor." She explained.

"Will we go to Valinor?" He asked innocently.

Atavus did not know how to answer his question. But Veri did. She had been expecting the question since they had set out for Rivendell. "It is not known whether our kind is allowed in Valinor, Van."

"But are we not like the Elves?" He asked.

"In a way yes, but then again no." Veri answered. "No one will know whether we are allowed in Valinor until one of our kind tries to sail there."

"Someday I will try to sail there." The boy piped up with an adventurous look in his eyes. And for a split second Atavus believed he would.

"You might just do that." Atavus smiled at him. "Now why don't you go down to Legolas' room and see if he will show you where the kitchen is. I know there are a few members of the kitchen staff that are still here, and I heard your stomach growling a few moments ago." She suggested. The boy had taken an immediate liking to both Legolas and Gimli, and she knew he would not be afraid to go with them to the kitchen.

After he left she sat heavily on the bed and looked questioningly to her friend who had been too quiet since reaching the Elven realm. "So what are you thinking?"

Veri stared at her for a moment. "It will take me time to get used to the Elves." She said sitting in a chair facing Atavus.

"You mean to get used to me being one of them." Atavus suggested.

"You know how I feel about other races. I don't trust them. It is hard to see one of our kind accept them freely." Veri suggested.

"They are my family Veri, just as much as you and Van are. Lord Elrond is the father I never had. The twins, Legolas, and Estel are my brothers." She said yet again wondering why it was so hard for Veri to understand.

"The Lords of Rivendell, The Prince of Mirkwood, and The King of Gondor. That is quite a family. Does every member of your family have to be royalty?" Was Veri's sarcastic reply.

"Those titles mean nothing among family Veri. To me they are Elrond, Elladan, Elrohir, Legolas and Estel. Why can't you accept the fact that they are my family too?" Atavus said shaking her head.

Veri bowed her head silently slightly ashamed of her feelings. "It's not that I can't accept them as your family, but can they accept Van and I as your family also?" She whispered.

Atavus hadn't thought of it that way. Many years before she had wondered if the elves would accept her because of what she was, but now that she knew the elves in question so well she hadn't even imagined them not accepting Veri and Van. "I'm sorry Veri. I did not know you felt that way. There is nothing I can say that would convince you that your fears are unwarranted, but I can say that if you have an open mind time will show you something that you couldn't imagine possible."

"What is that?" Veri asked.

"Only that the House of Elrond is full of love, compassion, and acceptance." She whispered. "It is a magical place of healing, and wonders beyond what you could imagine."

At that moment she heard elvish laughter down the hall followed by dwarvish curses. "Did I forget laughter and mischief?" She asked as she stood to see what her brothers had done to Gimli. She opened the door to see a flour coated Dwarf chasing the twins down the hall. Van was following closely behind Gimli holding a pastry in his hand. He quickly pushed his way into the room followed by Legolas.

"What did they do?" Atavus asked Legolas.

"Flour sack over the kitchen door." He answered.

"And of course since Gimli thinks with his stomach first he was the first to enter the kitchen. I wonder if they planned that?" She asked quizzically.

"Probably." Legolas chuckled.

"Aren't you going to help them?" She asked.

"I've seen Gimli run. They can outrun him, eventually." Legolas had a devious grin on his face.

Atavus turned to Veri who was sitting in the corner chuckling to herself. Van was sitting on the bed devouring the pasty he had found in the kitchen after the flour had covered Gimli. "Your awful quiet Van."

"We never had food this good in Minas Morgul." The boy said stuffing the last bite in his mouth. After he swallowed he looked to Atavus and smiled. "Don't worry I'll help Gimli get them back later."

Atavus closed her eyes shaking her head as both Veri and Legolas laughed at the boy's words. She began to wonder what she had gotten herself into taking on the challenge of raising a small child, especially around troublemakers such as the twins.

* * *

_Author's Note: Nice fluffy, funny start to my new fic. But don't worry in chapters to come things won't be so fluffy. I have to warn my readers though. This fic will concentrate mainly on the twins and Atavus along with Veri and Van. There won't be any Aragorn, and very little Legolas. I hope that doesn't disappoint some of you. I just really like the twins and wanted to develop their relationship with Atavus more. I didn't get to do that much in my first two fics. I promise Aragorn and Legolas will be back in future fics though._


	2. A Request

**Disclaimer: **Someday I'll own my own elf, but not today. See chapter 1.

**Review Responses**: Well these are responses from chapter one of this fic, and a couple from my last fic, that just rolled in. I do wish to thank all of my faithful reviewers who I didn't respond to from the last chapter of Brother, which I should have in the first chapter of this fic. So thank you Lintered, ZELENIA, Karone Evertree, invisigoth3, ashlyns, Slayer3 and Larien. I'm glad to see that you all liked what I did with Ugluk. Now I just hope you will like this fic too.

**_ashlyns_**: Thank you for traveling on to my next fic. I was afraid I'd lose some readers without our favorite elf and ranger. I always love interaction between Legolas and Gimli, and Van is quickly becoming a member of the group as you can see.

**_Slayer3_**: Yes lots of twins, and lots of angst, right up your alley isn't it? And yes I will give you ice cream when you update. I'm waiting patiently. (Foot tapping on floor, drooling over chocolate ship cookie dough ice cream. I wonder if she'll notice if I take a bite? If she doesn't eat it soon it will melt.)

**_manveri mirkiel_**: Hello evil twin. I'm so glad you are back from camp. And yes you had four chapters to read and review, and bless your soul your doing it. By the way I saw Star Wars Revenge of the Sith Last weekend. Completely awesome and so much better than the first two (Not saying that they weren't great also that is). Now the character of Anakin I can relate to. He's like my orc in a way. Man I'm itching to write a Star Wars fic. Must resist. Too much already on my plate.

Brother chapter 9: To chose between ice cream and Pippin. You can have Pip. Of course I got the salt in the wound healing idea from you. I remember everything. Makes plot bunnies so much fun. Part f) I already knew, but then again I am evil. Van is going to be so much fun to watch growing up isn't he?

Brother chapter 10: Sorry Veri is here to stay for a while. I like her too much. I couldn't wait to hear what you thought of the vision. I think I had a lot of readers convinced that I was going to kill Atavus off. But no I can't kill her off. Then I'd have to figure out whom to write about next. Too hard to think about.

When she stabbed him all I could imagine her thinking was "Don't think. Just do." And she did. And poor Van. The kid has gone through so much in such a short life. And isn't the saying "Patience is a virtue." Yeah well who wants to be virtuous anyway?

Brother chapter 11: Why are you suggesting that Ugluk isn't really dead? (Authoress looks around very conspicuously.) You know the way I ended this he could die, or he might not. That's sort of the way I wanted it. If I ever get to missing him too much, well he could be there. But for now, out of sight out of mind. But you on the other hand are weird. You killed him, but now you want him back. Honestly though I knew that would be your reaction. All through the first two fics the readers all wanted him dead, but now maybe not. I myself see him as a kindred spirit. I miss him anytime he's not there. Okay that makes me the weird one.

Happily ever after. Does that actually exist? Where? Oh yeah over there in the fairy tale section. Oh well not here.

Their Past Chapter 1: This chapter has a little more comedy and setup for the good stuff, which will be coming oh so shortly. It is 4am and plot bunnies have been attacking me all night. Had to get up and keep writing. Oh yeah this one is gonna be as good as Blood was if all the bunnies make it on board. And Veri is sounding like you, oh cool. I was hoping I would get her right, and she gets to go through so many changes before this story is over. And oh yes I am evil. You have not seen evil yet. Mrhaha.

**_Larien_**: Oh yeah another Twins fan. Don't worry Veri is just slow to trust. She'll come around eventually. And yes Van loves Rivendell, and the elves.

**A Request**

Things were quiet in the House of Elrond. Too quiet. Atavus made her way down the main hall towards her Ada's study. Normally the sound of the twins and Van would be cascaded through the hallways. But on this occasion she heard nothing but silence. She began to wonder if they were outside in the gardens, or maybe with Manveri helping the other refugees from Minas Morgul settle into the deserted homes of Rivendell. It had been very kind of Lord Elrond to offer the empty homes to the throwbacks that had followed her from Minas Morgul. But poor Manveri was left with the task of getting them all settled, and assigning tasks to the new members of the community to make it run more smoothly.

As she rounded the final corner going towards her father's study she heard the smallest of sounds. A snicker. She could see that the door across from her father's study was ajar slightly. She did not let on that she knew something was amiss. She walked to the study door and then knocked, knowing her Ada would not answer. She heard a muffled noise that could pass for Lord Elrond's voice if she had not known better. She slowly turned the doorknob and then stepped to the side pulling the door open with her. She watched as the door across the hall flew open just in time for a flour filled projectile to fly across the hallway and slam into Elrohir and Van. She leaned nonchalantly against the wall beside the open door with her arms crossed. "Elladan. Please step out into the hallway." She called.

She watched as the twin not covered in flour emerged from the study door holding a large piece of material that was stretchy in one hand. "Ooops." He said smiling at his brother and Van.

"Where is Ada?" She asked acting as if nothing untoward had just occurred.

"With Manveri, helping her to organize the new community." Elrohir answered blowing flour from his nose and then promptly sneezing.

"I trust by the time he returns this mess will be completely gone, correct." She suggested.

"Yes Ata." Van said looking down to his flour covered feet.

"Yes Ata." Elladan mimicked the boy.

"Brothers I want to remind you of something. If you corrupt him now, he will be targeting you later with all these wonderful little pranks you are so fond of. Just like Estel." She remarked walking down the hall and away from them.

The twins both looked skeptically down at Van who was smiling innocently at them. "We're creating a monster aren't we?" She heard one of them whisper.

'Oh but isn't he enjoying life for a change?' She thought to herself. She didn't ever want to see Van the way he was before coming to Rivendell. His smiles and laughter were contagious, and she was more than happy to allow him his fun to keep it that way. And besides it was more than fun to watch the twin's pranks backfire on them. Yes let Van have some fun, and one day soon she'd enlist him in her scheme to make sure all of her brother's pranks backfired. Life was going to be good in Rivendell.

As she left the House of Elrond she studied the beautiful area surrounding the home. She could see that in the time that the elves had been gone from Rivendell the gardens had suffered little. She was sure her Ada was responsible for that. She loved the gardens more than any part of Rivendell. After all of the pain and suffering, and all of the horrific sights she had seen in her many long years of life the beautiful trees and flowers always seemed to heal her soul in a way. She could close her eyes and the smell of freshly turned earth and the sweet perfume of the many beautiful flowers assailed her senses and reminded her of the true simple beauty that the land could hold. And then as she opened her eyes and gazed at the wondrous colors it always took her breath away.

But she had not time to spend in the gardens that day. There was much work to be accomplished that day, so she reluctantly left the gardens and went in search of her Ada and Veri. She found them near the storage cellars that the community shared. She could see that Veri was assigning hunting duty to several of the refugees. "These cellars are nearly empty, Lord Elrond. It will take many hunters and growers to fill them again."

"Yes I'm afraid with the few dozen elves that were left in Rivendell we have not bothered overly with stocking the cellars. But now that this realm is to be a thriving community again there are many tasks that will have to be accomplished." Elrond said walking beside Veri.

Atavus watched them speak for a few moments more. She was seeing something that she had never thought to see. Almost all newcomers that met her Ada were in awe of him and let him take the lead in any decisions that needed to be made. But she watched them discuss running the community and realized how much of a true leader Manveri was. She did not back down from her opinions, and she seemed completely at ease with the Elf Lord. She wondered if Veri even realized that all the other refugees looked to her to lead them. She doubted it. As far as Veri was concerned she saw what needed to be done and got it done. But that very quality is what made the others follow her. She was their leader. Yes life in Rivendell would be good, for all her people, including the one she had feared would not fit in the most. Veri more than fit in. No matter if she realized it or not. It would just take time.

When they stopped talking and started to move on she joined them. "And how does the work progress today?"

"Very well. Manveri has assigned all the tasks necessary for keeping Rivendell running. The people seem happy, and content with their new lives." Lord Elrond said then looked back to his home. "And at home?"

"Let's just say you should give them a little more time before you head back to your study." Atavus chuckled. Elrond always seemed to know when something was amiss.

"My study?" He questioned, with a quizzical look on his face.

"Well just the hallway outside of your study." She said sheepishly.

"You look none the worse for wear." He said taking in her appearance.

"Van is still learning. He gives them away." She explained.

"Atavus those brothers of yours are turning our sweet little Van into a monster." Veri warned.

"No not a monster. A child who is enjoying life. I wouldn't take that from him for the world, Veri." She stopped walking as she noticed a rider approaching them.

"Are you expecting company Ada?" She asked.

"No." Lord Elrond peered at the rider and then smiled. "It is a messenger from Lorien." He walked forward leaving the two women behind and greeted the messenger.

"You spoke a little of Lorien on the way here. Isn't that where you said the Lady elf was that had visions?" Veri asked.

Atavus laughed at the simple way Veri described Galadriel. That was one elleth who was anything but simple. "Yes Lady Galadriel. She rules Lorien with Lord Celeborn. They are the parents of Lord Elrond's wife Celebrían." She explained.

"Where is she?" Veri wondered.

"She sailed to Valinor many years ago." Atavus said quietly then walked forward to see what the message was. She did not want to discuss Celebrían with Veri right then. It was still a very difficult subject in Rivendell.

Lord Elrond nodded his appreciation to the messenger and then offered him the hospitality of his house until he was to return to Lorien, which he gladly accepted.

"Ada, what does the Lady of the Woods request?" She asked stepping up beside him.

"She requests you." He said simply.

"Me?" She asked skeptically.

"Yes you. She wishes to meet you." Elrond explained.

"I did not realize that she was aware of my presence here." Atavus said biting her lower lip. She was in debt to the Lady for the gift she had sent her in Rohan and the kind words she had asked Haldir to bestow upon her, but the idea of meeting her unnerved her slightly. The Lady Galadriel was quite possibly the oldest elf in middle-earth and one of the wisest. She should have taken the time to visit the woods before then, but she was afraid of disappointing the Lady. Was she truly worthy of the words that had been spoken? That was hard to tell. But still if Galadriel requested her to visit she must.

"I'm sure the twins wouldn't mind escorting you." Elrond suggested.

"I know, but I hate to leave Veri and Van after just bringing them here." She said seeing that Veri had come forward and was listening to the conversation.

"It seems the Lady has requested their presence also." Elrond said and then watched the amazed expression cross Veri's face.

"How does she even know we exist?" She asked.

"She sees much in her mirror." Was the only explanation that Elrond would give.

"I'm assuming we shouldn't decline the invitation." Manveri said frowning.

"No, I think not." Atavus suggested.


	3. Campfire

**Disclaimer: **Man you'd think since the twins were only a very small part that they'd at least let me have one. But no. Not mine.

**Review Responses**:

**_Karone Evertree_**: Yes they will be in the next story. I promise. But the part about no tears might not be true after you read this chapter. I promise this story will definitely bring out my true evil self. Starting in the next chapter. Mrhahaha.

**_Larien_**: I can't believe I misspelled her name. I even looked it up so I'd get the symbol over the I right, and I still misspelled it. Thanks for pointing it out. I fixed it. And yes the twins will eventually regret teaching Van their pranks.

**_Slayer3_**: I'll have to get you some more ice cream. Atavus ate it. I'll be looking forward to your update my preciousssss. Ah the dreaded summer school. Went once, hated it.

**_Lintered_**: Time to do a happy dance. No more school, no more school. Can burn all the algebra books, and stuff the teachers in your locker. (Ooops. Sorry teachers. I guess we'll let you go home too. Why do we really need algebra anyway?)

**Author's Note**: In this chapter I make time references as to how long it would take to get from Rivendell to Lorien. I wish to stress that these are just guesses on my part. I know in Tolkien's book it states that it took the fellowship 40 days I do believe to reach the Redhorn pass on foot. (I think that's right.) But anyway just keep in mind that my distances and timeframes are guesses only. Don't fry me please if I have no clue.

**Campfire**

"If we are to make it through before the weather turns bad we will have to take the Redhorn Pass." Elladan suggested with a scowl upon his face. A similar scowl covered the face of his twin.

Atavus could see the set of his jaw and knew the reason for his trepidation. "Are you sure we could not make for the Gap of Rohan, and still make it in time?" She asked.

"No that would add way too much time." Elrohir said staring up into the mountains.

They had started out on horseback which would have put them there a fortnight before, but shortly after leaving Rivendell Veri's horse had come up lame, and they had been forced to double up with Van in front of Elladan, and Veri behind Atavus. Then they had been caught in a lightning storm, which had spooked Atavus' mount who promptly dumped the women and then ran. That left two horses and five riders. Not a good number. So they were now forced to walk the rest of the way, which would put them out in the wild for at least another week, taking the Redhorn pass, but going by the Gap of Rohan would add at least three weeks on to that. The twins were right they could not afford the longer route this close to the winter months.

The Redhorn Pass itself was not that difficult to navigate. It took them along a lower path through the Misty Mountains, but the twins had more on their minds than bad weather or difficult paths. This Pass was where their mother had been taken by the orcs that tortured and nearly killed her. It would not be too long before they would be near to the cave that they had found their mother being held in. It had been a long time since they had taken this pass over the mountains, and they did not enjoy the prospect of taking it on foot prolonging the dreading feeling they both felt.

Atavus knew the story. Estel had told it to her the first year that she had lived in Rivendell, which had explained the coldness the twins had originally felt towards her. She hated to now be the reason that the old ghosts were dredged up.

But even worse she felt a horrible dreading feeling in the pit of her stomach. It was as if she was being tied in knots, and it became worse the further along the path they went. Even the normally bubbly Van was subdued and would not speak a word. Veri had not asked why the elves were so somber, but even she had a scowl drawn on her face.

Atavus was beginning to wish that Legolas and Gimli had not left Rivendell before they had. The friendly bantering between the two friends would have gone a great distance towards lightening the mood at that moment, but she could not expect them to stay with her forever. They each had their own lives to lead, as did she.

"We must camp soon." Elladan suggested scouting the distance ahead with his sharp Elven eyes for a clearing in the path large enough to make a sufficient camp in.

Veri looked around the rock walls surrounding them leading up the mountainside. "Why don't we find a cave among the rocks? It might be safer." She suggested.

"I'm sorry my Lady, but we would not camp in the caves in this part if we hadn't taken rest for a year." Elrohir said bitterly, and then moved ahead helping his brother to find a good spot.

Veri looked shocked at the clipped tone the elf had used with her. Never had she heard a harsh word from one of the twins. She stared ahead not moving.

"Don't take it personally Veri. This is a bad place for the twins. They will not be happy until we leave these mountains. And I don't blame them." Atavus tried to explain without revealing the twins personal pain. She couldn't do that to them. She had felt guilty when Estel had told her, but it had gone a long ways towards understanding the twin's ill feelings towards her, and overcoming them. "Please Veri, just leave it at that." She pleaded with her friend to understand.

"All right. If that's the way it has to be." Veri said nodding and starting off in the direction that the twins had headed.

Van looked to Atavus and shrugged his shoulders. He seemed to understand better than Veri that adult's attitudes could change so easily. She followed him through the passes keeping her sharp eyes trained towards the mountainside surrounding them.

They camped in a small clearing where the twins made a fire. The five travelers sat in silence staring into the fire after they had consumed their meager rations. That was another problem with traveling on foot. They had not brought nearly enough rations for a journey on foot, and the animal and plant life in the area was scarce. Atavus had begun to wish that she had never decided to undertake this journey. It seemed cursed from the beginning.

She looked to the twins staring into two sets of identical grey eyes. They were not paying attention to their fellow companions so she was able to study them for a while. They sat near each other almost touching, and they both wore the same expression on their faces. She would describe it as melancholy. She was sure they were thinking of her. If she were in their position she would also have been thinking along those lines.

She wanted somehow to lift their spirits. "El, Ro can you tell me about your grandmother?" She asked using the nicknames Estel had called them by as a child.

They both seemed startled for a moment, but recovered quickly. "What would you like to know?" Elladan asked.

"What is she like?" Atavus asked.

"She's beautiful." Elladan said first.

"She's wise." Elrohir added.

"It seems as if she knows everything." Elladan said with a smile.

"I already assumed that." Atavus chuckled. "And her mirror. What is it like?" Atavus asked about the mirror that showed the Lady visions.

"It isn't actually a mirror. It's a stone basin that she fills with water." Elrohir volunteered.

"Does it really show the future?" Van asked becoming interested in the subject.

"It shows many things Van. It sometimes shows the past, the present, or the possible future. But nothing is certain." Elladan explained.

"I can understand that." Veri whispered wrapped in her own thoughts of the vision she had, had of Ugluk killing Atavus.

Atavus looked to her friend realizing what her thoughts were. She had told Veri of how Ugluk had helped them escape Minas Morgul, and she had always felt guilty about killing Van's father. "Veri if you had not done what you did that vision would have came true. Remember that." She said squeezing her friend's hand.

"I know. I just wish things had been different." Veri said shaking her head wanting to shake the morbid thoughts from her mind.

The twins watched the exchange between the friends, not understanding. Veri could see the confused look on their faces. She decided then that if the twins were to ever trust and accept her she could not keep secrets. "Van would it upset you if I told them what happened at Minas Morgul?" She asked the small boy not wanting to bring up bad memories for him.

"No Veri. I'm okay with what happened." Van answered moving to sit on her lap and snuggled deep into her arms.

She smiled at the boy. She knew he was trying to comfort her with his presence. She looked up to the twin's patient faces, and then started. "I had a vision during the situation at Minas Morgul. I saw Ugluk kill Atavus."

She paused seeing the shocked look on their faces. When she could see the shock pass some she continued on. "I did not realize at the time that it was the future I was seeing and it hadn't already happened. I stabbed him, and then realized she still lived."

"I am positive that I would have died if not for her." Atavus interjected.

"It wasn't until later that I learned that Ugluk followed Atavus after Van ran off. He showed them a secret way out of Minas Morgul. He saved their lives in the end, but was too injured to make it out himself. I do not regret stopping him from hurting Atavus, but I just wish things could have been different. After all he was one of us." She said sighing deeply.

"One of you?" Elladan questioned.

"He was a throwback." Atavus decided to explain the rest. "Somehow he managed to get the looks of an orc, but inside he was no different from Van and I."

"Yes he was different Atavus. He was cruel. He was a murderer. He was nothing like you." Elladan became agitated, bolting to his feet and walking away.

Van started to whimper at his words. He knew his father had done bad things, but he hated to think of them.

Elladan looked to the boy and realized what he had done. "I'm sorry Van." He said kneeling before him. "I know he was your father. I just saw him do things that are hard to forget." He said pulling the boy into his arms. "In the end he did what was right by you and that's all that matters now." He whispered stroking the boy's hair.

"I'm sorry he did bad things to you Elladan." Van whispered with a half choked sob.

"No Van! You have nothing to be sorry for. I am fine as are those I love. I am just happy that the Valar have seen fit to bring you and Veri to us. My life would not be as happy without you. Don't ever feel that you have to apologize for something that you can not control." Elladan hugged the boy closer wishing he could kick himself for his outburst.

"Van I am sure that if your father had, had the opportunity to grow up like the elves did that he would have not done those horrible things. It was not his fault that he was raised to hate." Atavus said what she had truly come to believe since leaving Minas Morgul. She had seen something in Ugluk that few did. Compassion. She knew the twins would not believe her, but it mattered not as long as Van did.

Elladan looked in her eyes but spoke to Van instead. "I'm sure your aunt is right, Van. Don't you worry about it anymore."

Her eyes whispered a silent 'Thank you' for letting the boy's dreams stay alive. He just nodded.

* * *

_Author's Note: Yes I know I made Elladan mean for a moment there, but I promise you it's just stress. He's really the sweetest guy, I promise. Okay next chapter we get to see some excitement._


	4. The Ambush

**Disclaimer: **See chapter 1.

**Review Responses**:

**_dragon shadows_**: Cool a new reviewer. I'm glad you like it. Here's more.

**_Slayer3_**: Orlando Bloom could save us all from our misery, but I don't think there is enough of him to go around, alas. I will be patient for your update. (At least until I'm tired of being patient and then I'll cry like a baby and you'll have to update to stop me.)

**_Larien_**: Poor Elladan is under a lot of stress, which you will see why in the next chapter. Yes two horses and five riders do not work too well.

**_Lintered_**: When a horse becomes lame they suffer some kind of injury to there legs. Can be caused by injury, stress, or strain. Usually it takes a long time for a horse to heal from this kind of injury. During the time period of the old west cowboys would most often shoot lame horses. But I can't see elves doing that to a horse.

**_ashlyns_**: That's okay. You have to take time off sometimes. I'm not to worried about losing reviewers. Most of you are still here. And I think this story is going to end up being pretty good. I've got so many ideas for it. The plot bunnies have been working triple time on me lately.

**Author's Note**: Some mild violence in this one. Don't worry the good torture stuff is still ahead.

**The Ambush**

They came just before dawn. Atavus was on watch and that feeling of dread in the pit of her stomach had been increasing all night long. She heard the first sound and alerted the twins. Neither of them had managed to sleep. They each took up places surrounding the other two sleeping figures.

One moment it was quiet, and then the next the clearing seemed to fill with men dressed in furs and leather, coming out of every crevice in the mountainside.

"At least they're not orcs." Elrohir said meeting the first of the attackers head on.

"Yes wonderful. They fight better than orcs." Elladan commented sarcastically.

The commotion had woken Veri and Van. Veri pushed Van behind a large boulder and then drew her own sword. "Why didn't you wake me?" She asked slicing through the first man that came her way.

Atavus backed up to where Veri was defending Van. "Sorry, I was busy." She watched as the twins sliced through several of the attackers ahead of them, only to be replaced by a dozen more. She looked back to the crevice Van was hiding in and saw that it was actually a very narrow path leading off to the east. That gave her an idea. "Veri I want you to take Van away from here. Take this path. It is to narrow for the men to follow."

"I'm not leaving you." Veri said shocked.

"Yes you are. Van is too small to fight, and there are too many of them for us to defeat. Take Van, and keep heading east. You will eventually come out of the mountains. Find the forest on the other side. Ask Lady Galadriel to send help. Her mirror should give her some idea where to find us." Atavus knew she was asking Veri to go against everything she believed. But for Van's sake she must. "Please do it for Van."

Veri looked to the twins who were being slowly backed up by the large men that were attacking them. Then she turned into the crevice and pushed Van along in front of her. The crevice was nearly too small for her frame but she pushed on scratching her skin on the sharp rocks jutting from the walls. Atavus watched as they left praying to the Valar that they would make it. Then she turned back to the fight behind her. If they were going to take her it would not be without a fight.

She watched helplessly as Elrohir was the first to fall as he took a blow to the back of the head from a large wooden club.

"Take them alive." She heard one of the large bearded men call out.

"That will be much harder than you can imagine." She whispered swinging her own sword through the next man that came at her. She tried to move towards the man who had called out. He was fighting Elladan along with four other men. She watched as they overwhelmed him with sheer numbers forcing him to the ground. She was almost to them when she felt the sharp blow to the back of her head, and then all went black.

Her head was pounding, was her first thought as she started to come to. Then the memories of what had happened came to her and her eyes shot open looking around wildly for the twins. They were a few feet away bound by both the hands and feet as she was. Both of their eyes were closed. She looked around realizing they were still in the clearing. She could see that their attackers were trying in vane to fit one of their own in the crevice Veri and Van had left by. None of them were small enough. That brought a small smile to her lips. At least they were safe for the moment. Then she looked back to the twins realizing that Elladan's eyes had opened. "Are you all right?" She whispered.

"Yes. But I'm not sure about Ro. He hasn't come to yet." Elladan whispered back.

"I'm fine, but can you not talk so loud." Elrohir said opening his eyes.

"Were whispering Ro." Elladan said smiling at the frown his brother was giving him.

"Still too loud. My head feels like it'll split open at any moment." He came back.

"Mine too." Atavus said wincing as she rolled back towards their captors. "I wonder what they want us for."

Just then the man who had ordered them to be kept alive noticed that his prisoners were awake. He walked over next to them staring down with malice in his eyes. "I'm not sure if you three are worth what you have cost me."

"I'm sure were not. Why don't you let us go?" Elladan suggested.

"Nice try, but the people who are paying me wouldn't like that." The large man smiled an evil smile.

"And who might that be?" Elrohir asked.

"No one you'd know. Just a collector of rare objects." He said bending over them staring at Atavus.

"We are not objects." Atavus leered up at the man.

"Maybe not. But you are rare, now that the elves are leaving middle-earth." He smiled down at her. "But you don't look like no elf I've ever seen." He said pushing her hair back to check her ears. "They are pointed. Are you sure you're an elf woman?" He said pinching the tip of her ear.

She pulled her head to the side not wanting him to touch her. That cost her a backhanded slap to the face. "Your probably not a pure blood. That will make you worth less than them, but I'll take you along just the same."

Atavus felt her anger rising even further. "Sorry to disappoint you but I'm not worth much, since I'm not even an elf." She snarled.

"If you're not an elf then what are you?" He said curiously.

"I'm an orc." That statement brought a chuckle to the large man who stood and went to see how his men were progressing.

"Atavus what are you doing?" Elladan asked.

"Just getting angry. Right now I wish I were an orc. I'd bite his nose off." She fumed. She could see the disgusted look on Elladan's face following her statement.

"All right maybe not." She said staring daggers into the man she wanted so much to kill at that moment.

"I'm assuming Veri and Van are in that crevice?" Elrohir asked.

"I'm hoping they are far away from here by now. That is not a crevice. It's a path. But none of them are small enough to fit in it." Atavus explained.

"That's reassuring. I just hope they don't run into more trouble, or get lost." Elladan stated.

Atavus agreed in her head. She hated the idea of the two traveling alone threw the mountains, but at least they weren't being held captive. At least she hoped not.

* * *

"Okay Van we have to climb up out of this crevice. It's becoming too small for me to make it. I'll give you a boost up." Veri said bending and cupping her hands together so he could climb easier.

He easily sprung up and out of the crevice landing safely above. Veri climbed the walls and was standing beside him in no time.

"Atavus said we needed to keep going east. Over there is the pass we were traveling. We probably better stay away from it; stay along these paths a little higher up. What do you think?" Veri asked the small boy.

"I want to go back for Ata and the twins." Van said frowning.

"We can't Van. There are too many bad men. We have to get help in Lorien." Veri tried to explain.

"I don't want to go to Lorien. I want to fight." He said crossing his arms stubbornly scowling at her.

"Listen Van, this was Ata's plan. And Ata is much smarter at this stuff than you and me. Isn't she?" Veri did not have time to argue with him, but she could not risk him running off on her.

"Yes. But…" Van started, but stopped talking as if he didn't know what to say.

"But what Van?"

"I'm afraid for them. Especially Ata. I have a bad feeling." Van admitted, not understanding his own perceptive nature.

But Manveri did understand. She understood all too well. "We will hurry. Let's run. It is very important that we bring back help for them. We are their only hope Van."

Putting it that way changed Van's mind immediately. "Let's go." He sprinted off towards the east not bothering to see if Veri was following.

"How does he know the right way to go?" She whispered to herself, and then took off after him. It didn't take her long to decide that Van was in much better physical shape than she was, but even as she became winded she followed not stopping.


	5. Shelter From the Storm

**Disclaimer: **See chapters 1- 4.

**Review Responses**:

**_Slayer3:_** I can see millions of little cloned Orlando Blooms roaming around. Man wouldn't that be cool.

**_ashlyns:_** I like begging. No that's my orc counterpart. Okay well maybe a little.

**_Karone Evertree: _**Now wait just a minute. I said very little Legolas not no Legolas. Oh please he's so much fun to torture. Maybe the twins will satisfy my torture fetish. Things are beginning to go from bad to worse. Just read on.

**_Larien: _**Yes Atavus needs to learn how to keep her mouth shut. Now, now haven't you ever looked a child playing on a playground and wished you had their energy. I know I have. Veri is not out of shape, just not as young as Van. And don't worry you'll get to see lots of twin angst.

**Sindarin translations**:

_Hannon le, mellon-nin – Thank you, my friend_

**Shelter From The Storm**

After several hours of trying in vane to follow Veri and Van the men gave up and decided to move on. They untied the captive's feet, but tied them together with Elladan in the lead followed by Elrohir, and then Atavus.

They took a small path leading south and higher into the mountains. Atavus overheard the leader say they'd make camp that night in the higher caves and then press on through the mountains the next day.

"I wonder who we are being sold to." Elrohir wondered quietly.

"Judging by our southern course I'd say someone in Harad." Atavus ventured a guess.

"That will take us right through Gondor." Elladan said smiling.

"Yes it would. I wonder if these men know exactly how much the King of Gondor hates slave traders?" Atavus wondered aloud.

"You, slaves no talking." The man who held their lead rope said pulling hard unbalancing Elladan. Elrohir caught his brother before he hit the ground.

At that moment they heard a thunderclap to the west. They could all see the dark clouds that were advancing on them. It would not be long before they were caught in the storm. The captives were all thinking along the same lines. What if in the confusion of the storm they could escape?

Unfortunately the leader had sent out a scout to find a suitable cave for the night, and Atavus saw the man return and motion towards the south.

The rain started shortly before they approached the large cave entrance. The mouth of the cave stood over two men high, and had stalactites hanging from it's opening making the cave look as if it was an open mouth. Atavus felt very uneasy being near the cave. The men started pulling the captives inside, but the twins had stopped in their tracks staring at the cave. Neither would move.

"Come on you cursed elves. We're all getting wet." The man pulling the rope ordered.

"No. We won't." Elladan insisted staring in horror at the cave.

"Elladan what is it?" Atavus whispered too low for any but elf ears to hear.

But he would not respond. By then the man was pulling as hard on the rope as possible. But Elladan would not budge. Several of the men who had already gone inside came back out as they heard their friend yelling at the elves.

Atavus wasn't sure why Elladan refused but if he didn't want to enter that cave she would try to help as much as she could. Elrohir had also started to pull back. One of the men grabbed Elladan by the hair and started to pull him towards the cave entrance, but the elf dove at the man placing his shoulder square in the man's stomach. This pulled Elrohir and Atavus down with him, which was what the men were hoping would happen. Several of the group surrounded them kicking them viciously. Elladan received the worst of the beating, as he was fighting in a complete rage, striking out with his feet and bound hands.

Atavus was pleased to hear a scream as she sunk her teeth into the soft flesh of one of the men's ankles that was just covered by a thin leather boot. Then as he was distracted she swung her legs around swiping his feet from under him knocking him to the ground. But then she felt another booted foot land in her side. She could hear the crack, and knew by the amount of pain that a rib had been broken.

Elrohir had managed to get to his knees and was using his head to ram anyone who came near, but it didn't last long as one of the men snuck up behind him and drove his knee into the elf's back, knocking him to his stomach, giving the others the opportunity to land several kicks to his sides and face.

It took several minutes and most of the men to subdue the captives and drag them into the cave. None of them survived without injury. Elrohir had a bloody lip and nose, while Elladan was sure his shoulder was dislocated. And Atavus had a busted lip and at least one broken rib. They were thrown in a back corner of the cave where they each lay gasping for breath.

The men searched the cave for anything that might burn so they could start a fire. It was apparent that the cave had quite recently been occupied. There was a large store of firewood, and other items.

When Atavus caught her breath she sat up so she could see the twins. They were both lying on the cave floor with their eyes closed, not making a sound. She had never seen Elladan react the way he had outside the cave. It was almost as if he was berserking.

"El. Are you all right?" She asked quietly.

He said nothing, but the frown on his face deepened. "Talk to me El." She whispered.

Elrohir turned to her knowing his brother would not be able to say the words. "This is the cave Ata." He whispered.

At first she didn't understand, but then understanding dawned on her. She looked around bitterly. Out of all the caves in the Misty Mountains these wild men had to pick the one that Celebrían had been tortured in. She remembered the story of how the twins had tracked the orcs until they found the cave and then slaughtered all of them to save their mother. Of course they would remember which cave it was. The mere sight of it was burned into their minds for all eternity.

"I'm sorry El, Ro." She scooted closer to them hoping her presence would help drive away the pain she saw evident on their faces. Elrohir smiled knowing she would help if she could, but Elladan rolled away from them not making a sound. "El we'll get out of here. I know we will." She said trying to bring him around.

"He needs time Ata." Elrohir whispered.

At that moment a disturbance drew their attention. There was a commotion coming from the front of the cave. Several cloaked figures had just entered the cave entrance and were making angry threats. "This is our cave. What are you humans doing here?" One of the figures said drawing a sword. But not just any sword. It was an orc blade, shaped like an L. Atavus watched in dismay as the figure shrugged his cloak off revealing one of the Uruk-hai.

"Just what we needed." Elrohir said bowing his head.

"No wait maybe they'll kill each other." Atavus whispered.

"We don't want a fight with you. We just needed a dry place to wait out the storm." The leader of the men explained holding up unarmed hands.

The orc looked from side to side considering and then looked around the cave maybe gauging if his orcs could take the men, but his gaze stopped when it fell on the captives. Then an evil smile lit his face. "You can stay. But it will cost you."

The man looked to where the orc was staring. "I think something can be arranged. You can have the she-elf." The man said knowing he was keeping the best for himself, but would the orcs know that.

The orc smiled. "That will do." He answered then ordered his orcs to settle in. The men stayed on one side of the cave, while the orcs took the other.

"I think my lot in life is to be constantly tormented by these beasts." Atavus said sarcastically as the orc made his way to where she sat. "So what do they call you?" She boldly asked the orc.

The orc was taken back by her straightforward actions. "Lagush, but you will call me master." The orc snarled.

"Not likely." She said looking around disinterestedly.

He bent forward then grabbing her by the face and the front of her tunic lifting her up and off the ground. "What makes you so insolent slave?" He said pressing his face but only inches from her own, his hot breath brushing her cheek. She wanted to gag from the smell of rotting meat, which she knew to be their favorite food, but controlled her reaction.

"I'm no slave." She mumbled. It was difficult to speak with his hand clasped on her jaw the way it was.

"You are what I say you are." He said throwing her backwards so she struck the wall behind her. The wind was knocked from her and she slid to the rock floor.

"Ata stop." Elrohir said standing to defend her. He knew how much her mouth tended to get her into trouble.

The orc turned to the elf and shoved him to the floor again. "You don't belong to me maggot, but I'll teach you a lesson if I have to."

The leader of the men joined them. "Are they causing trouble?"

"That one is trying to be a hero." The orc snorted kicking at Elrohir.

The man pulled his blade and placed it at Elrohir's throat. "Listen elf. I'm assuming he's your brother. If you both want to live you won't interfere in my friend here's sport."

"I love your choice in friends." Elrohir said glaring at the man.

"Ro, forget it. I know how these games go, remember." Atavus said using the wall to help pull herself up.

"Yes I remember all too well." Elrohir answered, remembering all the times she had taunted Ugluk, and received beatings for her insolence.

Lagush and the man traded looks not knowing what the captives spoke of. Then the man remembered something that might amuse the orc. "You know what this one said when we captured her?"

"What?" Lagush asked.

"She's a real funny one. She said she was not an elf. You know what she claimed to be." He asked.

"No." Atavus realized her mistake then. What would the orcs do if they knew she was a throwback? Surely most orcs knew of their existence by then.

"She said she was an orc." The man said laughing.

But the orc didn't laugh. The look on his face became cold. Atavus could see the beast clench his jaw. Atavus knew she had to stop the direction of the orcs thinking. "Well we all know how possible that is." She said pushing off the wall and getting closer to the man. "You know I was just jesting, now don't you…what did you say your name was?" She asked the man.

"I didn't. It's Kellet." The man said wondering at her friendly speech. He kept the knife close to Elrohir's throat in case she tried something.

The orc grabbed her by the arm and then pulled her close to him. He dug his sharp nails into her skin until she began to bleed. Then licked the blood from one long nail. "Boys look what we got here." Some of the other orcs moved closer staring at Atavus. "It's one of those freaks. We've come across some of your kind before girl. I wonder what surprises you hold?"

Kellet looked to the orc not understanding what he was saying. The orc turned and saw his confusion. "She is an orc, or at least was born by them. We call them throwbacks. And they always have some little surprise. Something abnormal that they can do. What can you do girl?"

She jerked her arm from his grasp. "If I had a sword I could kill you pig."

The orc was getting tired of her threats and taunts. He grabbed both her arms and pushed her against the wall hard enough for stars to dance before her eyes. "You need to learn some lessons girl. You have forgotten your place." He said driving a fist into her stomach, and then throwing her to the floor next to Elrohir. Kellet was still holding the knife to Elrohir's throat. Elladan had sat up, but didn't want to move fearing for his brother.

"It's time to put her in her place boys. Give me my whip." Lagush commanded. One of the orcs came forward with the whip and handed it to his leader.

Lagush laughed gleefully with every strike of the whip. Atavus tried to move away from him but he followed her until she was forced into a corner. She had her back turned to him protecting her face. Strike after strike she blocked the pain from her mind. She considered imagining killing the orc, but remembered the outcome of the last time she had taken a lash beating and turned to rage. She had nearly become one of them. She could not risk it again. So instead she blocked all images from her mind and concentrated on the sound the whip made instead of the pain it brought. She could feel the blood seep down her back, from the open wounds.

Elladan had taken all he could watching the orc brutally whip her. With fast fluid movements he slipped in behind the orc clipping his arm knocking the whip lose, and then kneeled before Atavus. His hands were still bound in front of him, but he tried to comfort her anyway. "You've done enough orc." He spat at the creature who had retrieved his whip.

The orc raised his hand as to strike Elladan with the whip but was stopped when Kellet blocked his hand. "My friend. That is my property you are about to damage. I'm afraid my buyers won't want to see lash marks on them. Don't worry he'll be punished, but not by the whip."

The orc lowered his arm and stalked off to find somewhere to sit and enjoy watching the damage he had done to the throwback.

"Later elf." Kellet said pointing the knife at Elladan, and then stalking off to his own side of the cave.

Elladan and Elrohir helped Atavus to lie down. The moment her back touched the stone floor she winced in pain and rolled to the side facing the cave wall. There was blood smeared on the floor in several places. She leaned her forehead against the wall feeling the cold comfort of the stone.

"Ata what can we do for you?" Elladan asked forgetting his own painful emotions from before and concentrating on his friend.

"Nothing Elladan. I just need time. _Hannon le, mellon-nin_." She whispered biting her lip to push back the pain.

_

* * *

Author's Note: Well this looks like a good place to leave off. Next chapter starts to become strange, so hold onto your hats okay._


	6. Confusion

**Disclaimer: **Oh if only to own one elf but for a little while, but no it cannot be. They are not mine. (Evilly morbid writer starts weeping.)

**Review Responses**:

_**Larien**_: No, Lagush is no Ugluk. And you are going to hate him so much more than you ever hated Ugluk. And yes Elrohir was the smart one in that chapter. She should have listened to him.

**_Slayer3_**: I got mine what about you? No I'm lying. I don't wear hats. But I'd hold on if I were you.

**_ashlyns:_** They don't call me evilly morbid writer for nothing. Mrhaha. Don't worry most people do like it. And yes keep on begging.

**_manveri mirkiel_**: It's okay sis. I love to open my email and see four alerts sitting there together. I always know it's you. I keep trying to slow down my posting, but it's too tempting when I got people begging, and bribing. As a matter of fact I've actually got chapter seven done and half of eight wrote.

Chapter 2: Your gonna love Van so much by the time this is over. Both he and Veri show what they are truly made of.

Chapter 3: Yes lots of skeletons, but I always believed that you can't truly get to know someone with lots of secrets between you. So all must come out eventually. Don't worry adversity helps a lot towards healing rifts. Yes I am a forgiving soul. (If not Ugluk would never have had a chance to redeem himself, and probably would have been tortured beyond all belief before I killed him horribly. But no I still love my orc.) I'm glad you like it. This story has really taken a hold of me.

Chapter 4: Safely, now that is a word with a broad definition. Safely could mean totally unharmed and well, or it could mean barely alive. So what do you think? And yes I understand your biasness towards Veri. If you weren't I'd be worried about you. And yes Van is adorable. I have to admit I bite when I'm fighting also. My brother always complained because I fight dirty, but I've never lost a fight, except to him, but he's built like an ox. And concerning Van and Ata's gifts we are learning that maybe they might hold more surprises, than first thought.

Chapter 5: Yes it seems everyone likes Ugluk better than Lagush. Me too. Believe me you won't come to like him either. He's no Ugluk that's for sure. I hate to tell you but Lagush would probably like the little treat you want to feed him. I will miss you while you're at camp but I hope you have a great time. And don't worry I will enjoy my writing while your gone, and as always you inspire me.

**_Lintered_**: Well we are learning that there is much more to Van than anyone might expect. But you'll see more in future chapters. I'm not giving anything away yet. Oh I know I'm being cruel, but I can't say anymore. By the way enjoy those parties. I wish I were that age again.

**Confusion **

The pain was cascading through her body, and she knew it was just beginning. Normally she would just block the pain out and wait for her body to heal, but something felt very different this time. She felt an overwhelming feeling of utter despair. She wondered if maybe she was having a premonition of things to come. Normally a throwback only possessed one defining trait, such as the healing ability she possessed or the visions that Veri had, but just maybe she could tell a bit of the future herself. Maybe this time she wouldn't survive. You could only tempt fate so many times before it caught up to you and took its due measure.

Elrohir was sitting beside her whispering comforting words only loud enough for her to hear. But she only barely heard the words. She felt disconnected from reality. Her mind began to wonder. She squeezed her eyes shut and pressed her forehead against the cold stone wall. For some reason the cold feeling comforted her.

She let her mind wonder where it would, but immediately regretted it as a vision appeared in her head. In the vision she was still in the cave but she felt different. She felt old, very old. She looked down to her hands. They were old and wrinkled, and had many age spots. She reached up to feel her face and yet again felt wrinkles and bushy eyebrows. She touched her hair. It was strait and wiry. She pulled it forward and saw the grey color. She reached up again feeling her ears. They were rounded. She was human. But it was only a vision. But why in a vision would she be human? She saw the orcs lounging around the cave. They were Uruk-hai, the larger version of orcs that were more common in present time. She saw one particular orc she recognized. It was Lagush. He stood and began to walk towards her. She began to stand but realized that both ankles were broken in the body she inhabited. The pain was tremendous. But why was she even feeling the pain in a vision?

Then her vision blurred for a moment, and a new one took its place. She was still in the cave but she was manacled to a wall. She looked down and saw that her skin and hair were a dark color. It was the color of the inhabitants of Harad. She saw the bloody welts covering the body's legs and bare stomach and chest. It was the body of a man. She recognized the agonizing pain of lash marks. But again why? The orcs were still torturing this body, and she felt the fall of the lash as if it were on her own body. How long the torture went on she was not sure, but she did realize one thing. The orcs were different. They were regular orcs instead of the larger Uruk-hai.

Her eyes flew open as the echo of the whip sounded in her ears. She was facing the wall, and the pain in her back had decreased. That could only mean that she was in the vision for several hours giving her body the time to start healing. She rolled to her back and saw the twins sitting in front of her protectively.

They turned towards her hearing her light movement. "Ata, are you all right? You have been unconscious for several hours. We tried to wake you, but could not." Elladan asked.

She looked to them with a confused look on her face. "I'm not sure." She whispered.

* * *

"We must press on soon." Van said looking off towards the south. He hoped the storm clouds they were seeing would either stay in the south or go anywhere but the direction they were heading.

"Yes I know. Just a few moments more Van." By the position of the sun in the sky she could tell they had been traveling for an entire day. They had stopped to take a short break shortly after sunrise.

"How long do you think it will take us to get to Lorien?" Van asked staring off to the east, as he had been doing more and more often.

"Well at the speed we are going now I would say maybe two more days." Veri said guessing. She knew the twins had said that they were about six days from the woods, but that was walking with two horses in tow carrying loaded packs.

They had no supplies with them, but they had managed to find a small brook springing from a crevice early that morning. She hoped that they would be able to survive if there was no more water between them and Lorien.

"I'm going. I can't stand here any longer Veri." Van said taking off towards the east jumping from boulder to boulder. They had given up on finding a path through the mountains and were just pushing on over what ever they came to making their own path. She shook her head looking at Van. Gone was the carefree boy of but a few days ago. This was the Van she had known in Minas Morgul. Quiet, reserved, but braver than any child had a right to be. She stood and followed him trusting him to find their way. She could see that he knew exactly where they were going, even when she became confused. He seemed to have an inherent tracking ability, which she was most thankful for.

She had to pick up her speed if she was to catch up with the boy. She pushed herself beyond what she thought was her top speed. But in her haste she missed the boulder she was bounding to and her foot slipped into a crevice. She felt herself falling and reached out desperately trying to find a handhold as she slid down the side of the boulder. But it was no use the boulder was smooth and she ended in a tight space with her arm twisted at an angle that was completely unnatural. "Van." She screamed as the pain in her arm coursed through her.

She heard scuffling noises above and saw Van's small head peek over the top of the boulder "Veri, what are you doing?" He asked with a look of confusion crossing his face.

"Taking a rest." She said testily. "I fell Van."

"Are you hurt?" He asked reaching down and touching her arm that was twisted.

"Yes my arm." She said closing her eyes on the pain.

"You have to climb up Veri. Your legs are not hurt are they?" He asked.

"No they are not hurt, but I cannot use my arm. I don't think I can climb out. You have to go on alone." She said looking into his large eyes and seeing the fear her words caused.

"No Veri. You can get out. I will help. I will pull on your good arm, and you will climb up with your legs."

"You are not strong enough Van." She said knowing the boy was too small to pull her out.

He looked around trying to think of anything else that would help her. He looked back and she could see a determined look on his face. She thought he had decided to go on alone, but was surprised when he stretched his arms down taking both of her hands in his own. She expected him to start pulling and braced herself for the pain to come, but he did not pull, instead he closed his eyes and concentrated.

She felt a tingling start in her hands and then slowly move up her arms. When the tingling reached the spot where she was sure her arm was broken the feeling increased ten fold and she felt as if she was being pricked by hundreds of small pins. It did not hurt much, but when it was done her arm felt warm, but there was no pain. She looked up and saw Van's eyes open. "Climb Veri, climb." He whispered pulling her as hard as he could. She did as he said climbing up the boulder using him as an anchor to hold onto. When she was up she lie down beside him breathing hard. He rolled to his back panting. She could see the beads of sweat standing on his forehead, and his hair was plastered to his head.

She held her arm up and moved it all around realizing that the break was completely mended. "Van when did you realize you could do that?" She asked in awe.

"A few weeks ago. I found a bird with a broken wing. I healed it. Then there was the squirrel with the broken paw. And the cat with the broken leg." He explained.

"Why have you not told anyone?" It was an amazing gift, just as amazing as Atavus' ability to heal poisoned wounds.

"I didn't think you would want me to do it. It makes me tired. Afterwards I have to rest for a long time." He began to whimper realizing what that meant for their trip to Lorien. "Veri I can't stand up. I can't run. My body is too tired. We have to keep going." He started to sob, feeling as if he let Atavus down.

"No it's okay, Van. Don't cry." She said standing. She picked him up and started off to the east again carrying him, going as fast as she could. "We won't let them down. I promise you."

_

* * *

Author's note: I know this one was shorter, sorry but it tells what needs to be told. So have I confused everyone with Atavus' visions? I know I've confused her._


	7. The Competition

**Disclaimer: **Does anyone actually read this part? I wonder. Well let's see. I own the Brooklyn Bridge. I own the Leaning Tower of Pisa. I own the Empire States Building, and I own some swampland in Oklahoma, and all of this is for sale, but I'm not allowed to make one red cent off of them either. I **don't** own a gruff but lovable dwarf. I **don't** own a totally scrumptious elf. I **don't** own a sensitive but strong human (unless you count my husband.) I **don't **own a wise old wizard. I **don't** own four sweet, adorable hobbits. And I definitely **don't** own any big bad ugly orcs. (Except for maybe Ugluk) What I **do** own is Atavus, Veri, and Van. Please don't borrow them unless you ask. I think that about covers it all.

**Review Responses**:

**_Slayer3_**: Looks good on ya too.

**_Lintered_**: Yes I am happy, but I promise I am not trying to make anyone mad. And all will eventually be explained.

**_ashlyns_**: Yes we will all give Van hugs. He needs them. Oh you beg so well. My orcs would like you.

**_Larien_**: Very perceptive you are. Van and Veri make such good heroes don't they?

**The Competition**

"What's wrong Ata?" Elrohir asked seeing the pained look on her face.

"I don't understand it Ro." She whispered.

"What don't you understand?" He asked seeing in her eyes what he could only call fear.

"I saw things." She said wincing as she remembered the visions. "I could feel it."

Elrohir looked to Elladan wondering if he would understand her words. "What did you see Ata?" The older twin asked.

"They were torturing me, but I wasn't me. I was an old human woman, and then I was a dark skinned man from Harad." She tried to explain.

"You are having visions." Elladan suggested.

"But they are not mine El." She whispered in a strained voice.

"That is normal Ata. You are probably having visions from the others that have been tortured here or are going to be tortured here." Elrohir tried to assure her.

"But I feel it Ro. I feel every strike, every pain, and every lash mark during my visions. I still feel them now. My chest and legs are burning where the man in my vision had received the lash. I don't understand." The words tumbled from her mouth in a rush, and it seemed as if she was having trouble breathing.

"I don't understand this Ata, but please try not to fear. As you told me, we will get out of here." Elladan tried to assure her.

Elrohir hushed them as he noticed that Kellet was watching them. "Hey Lagush I don't know these parts well. Does it ever stop raining around here?" He called out to the orc sitting on the other side of the cave. It had been raining for over a day now and the men had started grumbling. He could see that the orcs were getting bored also.

"This time of year there is no telling." The orc answered throwing more wood on the fire they had made.

Then a disturbance started near the mouth of the cave as one of the orcs started shouting at one of the humans. Both leaders were immediately on their feet and trying to break up the quarreling pair who had just landed first punches. "Stop, no fighting while in this cave." Kellet ordered his man seeing the orc leader give a similar order. After the two were split up the man and orc came together to speak.

"They are getting restless." Kellet stated.

"They will fight much worse if we don't find something to divert their attention soon." The orc agreed.

Kellet looked outside to the pouring rain and lightning strikes and then scanned the cave interior. When his eyes landed on the captives he had an idea. "How about a friendly competition."

"What did you have in mind human?" Lagush asked looking to where Kellet's eyes were focused.

"Well we have a discipline problem with the captives anyway. Why don't we kill two birds with one stone?" Kellet suggested.

"How?"

"Your men against mine. Whoever breaks a prisoner first wins." Kellet said smiling evilly.

"But you have two. You have better odds of breaking one of yours." Lagush said thinking he had the unfair disadvantage.

"But we will not cut or lash ours. Bruises my buyers will accept, but they don't want to see cuts." Kellet explained how it would be fair.

"What does the winner receive?" Lagush asked.

"The other's slave or slaves." Kellet suggested. He had seen the beating that the woman had taken without a sound, and figured it was a good wager. After learning what she was he regretted giving her to the orcs. He might find a market for her after all, and she might possibly even bring more than the elves.

"How is the winner determined?" Lagush asked a final question.

"The prisoner has to beg for mercy. Who ever is to make their slave beg for mercy first wins." Kellet suggested.

"I like it. It will keep them occupied." He said motioning to his orcs.

Even at the distance the captives were from the two they had heard the idea. Elrohir started shaking his head. He knew that orcs and humans could be cruel, but this competition was worse than barbaric. He looked down to Atavus who he could see was locked in her own thoughts. He worried about her sanity. The visions she had mentioned worried him. Would she be able to withstand more pain? Then a thought crossed his mind.

"Atavus did you hear their words?" He whispered only loud enough for them to hear.

She looked around confused not sure whom he was speaking about. Then her face seemed to relax and she nodded. "Yes. More games." She whispered.

"I have an idea. If the orcs were to win the competition we would belong to them. There are fewer of them. We would have a better chance of escaping from them later on after the humans leave." He suggested.

Elladan understood immediately. "Your right. But it couldn't happen immediately. They wouldn't buy that." He started planning.

It took Atavus another moment to realize what they spoke of. Then when understanding dawned on her she started shaking her head. "No. I won't beg for mercy from those monsters. Never." That went against every fiber of her being. She had never begged for mercy for herself before. She wouldn't start then. She couldn't let them have that.

"Ata. We could escape together." Elrohir objected.

"No." She said flatly.

"Damn your foolish pride girl." Elladan hissed quietly as he watched the two groups starting towards them.

"Sometimes pride is all you have El." She said smiling a sad smile.

* * *

Veri breathed a sigh of relief when she crested the hill before them. It was all down hill from there and she could see the woods ahead. The distance was great. It would take at least another whole day to reach them, but hope was in sight and it raised her spirits. "Look Van. It's Lorien." She said in his ear.

He turned his face to the east seeing the woods. A broad smile crossed his face. "Let me down now Veri. I am strong again. I can run." He said as his own spirits rose.

"Okay, but be careful. Your legs might still be shaky." She warned setting him down before her.

"I'm fine. Let's go." He grinned taking off before she could object.

They traveled for a little longer down the mountainside. They sometimes lost footing and slipped, but there were not deep crevices to get caught in on this side of the mountain. They were both riddled with scratches and cuts, but that mattered not, just as long as they pushed forward.

Van was in the lead again. He was pulling further away from Veri who had started to tire slightly. Veri heard the growl before Van did. He was concentrating on where he was heading more than his surroundings.

"Van, warg." She screamed watching as the large cat like creature pounced at him. The boy swerved just in time for the creature to miss him. But the animal recovered fast and changed direction aiming for Van again.

Van had picked up the speed as fast as he could. There was nowhere to hide out in the open like this. So he decided that maybe he could confuse the animal by zigzagging down the mountain face. Unfortunately he could not watch his footing and started sliding down ever faster. When he reached a level spot he fell to his knees. The warg barreled past him not being able to control it's own momentum. It took but a few moments for the animal to change direction and head back to where the boy was struggling to stand. The warg pounced on top of him knocking him to the ground.

Van screamed as the beast sunk sharp teeth into his forearm. But then the animal's teeth lost their pressure and it sunk to its stomach lying on top of Van.

Van could see Veri standing above the creature. Her hands were wrapped around a white object that was now buried in the creature's skull. She quickly pushed the animal off of him and checked his bite wound tearing a piece of her tunic to use as a bandage.

"What did you stab it with?" Van asked staring at the beast.

"It looks like a broken leg bone. Probably one of its former meals." She suggested. "Can you walk?"

He just nodded staring at the creature some more. "I don't like wargs Veri." He whispered. Van liked all animals he came in contact with right down to tiny insects, but not wargs.

"Neither do I honey." She whispered helping him up. Then they started off again, but at slower pace so they could watch for other predators. "I'd say less than a day Van. Were going to make it."

"I hope so." The boy whispered looking back one more time to the warg.


	8. Torture of Body and Mind

**Disclaimer: **See all the other chapters and you'll understand. They are not mine.

**Review Responses: **

**_Larien_: **No, Atavus would not be herself if she begged. Even though it would probably be a good idea to save their necks. Yes Veri is changing a lot along with Van. But that's what life is. Change.

**_Lintered_**: You know I'm beginning to think that when you guys think of me torture is the first thing that comes to mind. Good. Cool.

**_Slayer3_**: I just had an image in me mind of what you said. Okay now that I've picked myself up off the floor, and stopped crying from laughing so hard I'll continue the story.

**_Manveri mirkiel_**: Oh, oh I want to see that movie, along with about a dozen others. I saw the trailer for it when I went and saw Star Wars a couple of weeks ago. I love it when they start having a nice pleasant conversation as they are trying to kill each other.

Okay I have to ask are you bribing me to update faster or slower. I forget. Oops. You are so much like me it's really scary. Okay if you are so much like me I want to see something else written by you. Something Lotr would be nice, but not completely necessary, with lots of torture, and blood. (Oh sorry that's my stories. Okay Mel come back to reality. Had a nice little flashback of torture from Blood.)

Chapter 6: Anyway about the confusion. I'm going to try to clear that up in the next couple of chapters. I know my theory on the whole thing, but it's just getting it down on paper. My next update might come a little slower, so I can get it down right. And I do need to clear something up. Van was touching Veri when he healed her. He had a hold of both of her hands. Maybe I need to look at that again and see if I messed it up. And yes his specialty is broken bones. And don't worry Veri gets a very special honor because of her ability. It's coming in the next chapter. You'll like it.

Chapter 7: Yes you were right. Bravo. Yes the tension between the humans and orcs is increasing greatly. And I personally don't care if they kill each other, but no that would bring this story to and end to quickly.

Yes Atavus is in very familiar territory, and she would be even more used to it, if it weren't for those confusing visions. But poor thing I had to throw her a curve ball. And yes they were attacked by a warg. And yes it was good that they found that bone. Now there is that word 'safely' again. Debatable it is. But read on.

**Author's Note – Please Read: **Well this is a short one, but at least things end up on a better note at the end. (Sort of.) I must warn my faithful reviewers. Updates might come a little slower. I have been hit over the head by a muse, and have started another story that is not Lotr based. (Hears shocked gasps from all in attendance.) I know its blasphemy. But my husband just bought me the 2004 version of Phantom of the Opera. Which has lit a fire of creativity in my mind. I used to love that story so much and the new version has ignited my passion for it again. So I will be posting the first chapter of a Phantom story shortly after I post this. I hope that any of you who enjoy the Phantom will read my new story also. So I will attempt to go back and forth posting from each every other day or so. I promise I will not abandon my Lotr stories. My original characters are like my children and I will not abandon them. So on to the story.

**Sindarin Translations**:

_gwador- nin : sworn brother not of blood_

**Torture of Body and Mind**

The orcs had drove spikes into the cave floor and tied Atavus to them laying her on her stomach. Her arms and legs were stretched as far as they would tied to the stakes. Lagush kneeled over her and used a sharp dagger to cut the back of her shirt and tunic down the middle, revealing he bare back. "Bring me water." He ordered. Once he had the water he splashed it over her blood caked back. The blood washed off revealing clean unblemished skin. "Oh boys we got a real treat here. She's one of the ones that heal real fast." Lagush crooned in delight.

Kellet looked at the woman's back, which he knew should be covered in lash marks from the day before. "Well all be." He was more determined than ever to win the girl back. She would be worth her weight in gold on the market. "Boys. You are in for some pain." He said smiling evilly at the elves that his men had manacled to the cave wall. "Men do what ever you have to. I want to win this competition."

"Yes sir." One of his men said driving an elbow into Elladan's stomach.

Atavus watched as the men started beating the twins. She didn't want to see them in pain, but her own pride would not allow her to do what they wanted of her. She was almost relieved when the orcs started her own torture. She hoped it would distract her from what the men were doing to her friends. "Let them punch and kick all they want. That's not how you cause real pain." The orc leader whispered into her ear. He let his knife rest on her back just above the shoulder blade. "Shocking brutal pain like they deal out lasts for only so long, and then the body becomes numb. But the thin blade slowly slicing through tender skin over and over only intensifies the pain. You don't become numb." He said sliding the razor sharp knife into her skin and running it down the length of her back drawing a line of blood as he went. She winced at the stinging burning pain, but did not make a sound. She wouldn't look at the orc whose face was so close to hers. She looked instead to her friends.

Elladan and Elrohir where watching in horror as the orc began to cut Atavus. They could see the blood slowly oozing from the long gash along her back. Elrohir had just received a fist to his stomach and was having difficulty breathing. Elladan felt as if his arm was being ripped from the socket. The day before he had thought it to be dislocated after the struggle to get them into the cave, but had since realized that it was just severely wrenched, but in the position they were hanging in, it was being stretched even further. And it didn't help that the men had landed several sound blows to the shoulder also.

The orc slid his knife back up her back drawing another line of blood. "Do you feel the pain like the rest of us? I think you do." He whispered yet again into her ear. "Do you feel your skin parting? Do you feel the blood sliding down your back and pooling around your body? Of course you do." He chuckled.

Atavus closed her eyes trying to block out the words, and pain. But as she did she saw a woman in her mind. She was the most beautiful elf Atavus had ever seen. She had golden hair, and the bluest sapphire eyes. Those eyes looked towards her almost as if they could see her. "Why do you linger here child?" The apparition of her mind asked.

The question took her off guard. She did not know why she was having these visions. She only knew that they threatened her very sanity. "I don't know." She answered honestly.

"The souls of the others fight to possess you. They wish to leave this place, and think that you can take them with you if you go." The Elvin woman said motioning to the apparitions that floated all around her.

That information gave her pause for a moment. She had to think through the confusing thoughts the elf's word installed in her. But one question thrust itself to the forefront of her mind. "Why are you not trying to possess me like them? Or are you?"

The Elvin apparition smiled at her words. "I am not like them. They are the forgotten and lost souls of those that have been tortured or killed in this cave. Their true forms have either died or been taken elsewhere, leaving a small part of their soul behind. My true form escaped their fate and is resting on the shores of Valinor. It was able to heal in the Undying Lands. It is whole, and I am but a shadow of what was left behind many years ago, only a mere thought of unimportance."

"Why are you trying to help me?" Atavus asked the apparition.

"You are beloved by those that are most dear to me." The apparition spoke again, and then disappeared.

Atavus opened her eyes gasping at the pain she could feel in her back. She wasn't sure how long she had been in the vision. The orc was no longer crouched over her. He was standing face to face with the man Kellet. "No. You did not win. He only gave in to spare her." The orc was screaming.

"He begged for mercy. That was the only stipulation." Kellet said smugly. "She is mine again."

Atavus looked to the twins in confusion. She could see that Elrohir was staring at his brother with a look of pity on his face. Elladan hung from the manacles with his head hanging down. His hair covered his face so she could not see his expression. "El." She said. He did not answer. "What did you do El?" She whispered for his ears alone.

"He did what he had to." Elrohir answered for his brother. "You could not protect yourself so he did." Was the whispered answer that only those with elvin hearing could understand.

"I'm sorry _gwador- nin. _My foolish pride has cost you too much." She said realizing that even though she was allowed to keep her pride, it was at the cost of his. She felt ashamed that she had been unwilling to see that. He had done what was best for them. She had thought of only herself. "I promise you that my pride will not stand in the way of our safety again."

He looked up to her, and she could see the haunted look return to his eyes that she had seen when they first entered the cave. She knew whom he was thinking of, and now she was positive that she could put a name to the apparition in her mind. She opened her mouth wishing to tell them of her vision, but she heard a warning in her head. "Not yet." She heeded the warning.

* * *

As the two travelers entered the woods of Lorien Veri was more than thankful that their journey was nearly complete. It was but a few moments before they were surrounded by elves with drawn bows.

"We do not know you. Who are you, and why are you in these woods?" The captain of the March Warden of Lorien asked.

"I see the rudeness of Lorien elves still stands, as it was told by Gimli elf-friend." Veri said indignantly.

"Who are you?" Orophin repeated his question.

"I am Manveri. This is Van. We were expected by your Lady." She finally answered.

"You were to be accompanied by two elves and a woman. Where are they?" He asked looking around expecting one of the twins' pranks at any moment.

"Please sir. We must see the Lady. They have been captured." Van said tugging on the elves tunic. Orophin looked down at Van and for the first time saw the bruises and scratched that covered them.

"Come." He said picking Van up and sprinting further into the woods. Veri followed as best she could, but was no match for the elves at running.

When she finally reached the clearing that the elves had stopped in she could see Van speaking to a beautiful Elvin woman, which could only be the Lady of the Woods.

The woman was kneeling in front of Van. "I am worried for them." Van was just finishing the story.

Veri walked up and stood beside him. "My Lady, Atavus said that you should be able to see them in your mirror. Can you help them?" Veri asked.

"That all depends on my mirror child." Galadriel said turning and leading them away from the clearing.


	9. What Will I See?

**Disclaimer: **See chapter 1 or 2 or 3 or… oh well you get the picture.

**Review Responses**:

**_Larien_**: I know. I know it was short, but I liked where I left it. By all means go ahead and kill the orcs and the humans if you like. I'm driving you nuts with the ominous person who wants to buy them aren't I? I'm sorry but that's a few chapters down the road.

**_ashlyns_**: Yes kill the orcs. Kill the humans. Save our friends. What do you think will be in the mirror?

**_Karone Evertree_**: I have missed you my friend. Yes work is not cool when it's all you seem to do.

**_Slayer3_**: The teen titans theme song. I know I've heard it. I've watched that show with my daughter. But I can't place it in my mind. Can you hum a few bars for me please?

**What Will I See?**

Atavus watched as the two leaders argued over her fate. The shouting grew louder.

"It wasn't a fair match." Lagush complained.

"We followed the rules just the same as you." Kellet insisted.

"But they didn't." The orc said pointing at the two elves still manacled to the wall. "You did not break him."

"He begged did he not?" Kellet said crossing his large arms over his chest.

"Only to spare her." The orc said kicking at Atavus who was still tied to the stakes.

"Well then maybe you did your part too well." Kellet suggested.

Atavus could see the orcs temper rise and noticed that the other orcs had all stood and moved closer to their leader. She saw the moment that the orc snapped. She could read its body language, and knew that the cave would soon be a battleground. She wished desperately that she wasn't tied down. She was too weak to defend herself, but she didn't savor the thought of possibly being stepped on during the battle.

The command was a silent hand movement, which she had seen before, during her time as a slave of Mordor. She knew she could warn the humans, but decided that they deserved whatever losses they would incur.

She watched as one of the orcs thrust a sword into the nearest man, and it began. The orcs were outnumbered, and much clumsier than the humans, but they fought for their lives, which was exactly what they lost. The humans killed every single one of the orcs leaving Lagush to the end.

Kellet stood over the wounded orc with a feral grin spreading across his face. "You should've learned to play the odds orc filth." He spat at the orc leader, and then pulled the orcs own dagger from his side and sliced his throat open. He stood looking around at the dead orcs. "Get rid of the bodies before they start to stink the place up."

Atavus watched Kellet realizing for the first time how much more dangerous the man was compared to the orc. She knew life had just became much harder for her, and the elves.

"Do you mind untying me?" She asked when he turned to face them again.

"What makes you think I would do that?" Kellet sneered at her.

"I am sure that whoever you plan on selling us to would like us in decent condition. I will heal eventually whether you leave me here or not, but they might need my help." She motioned to the twins. "I'm a healer." She added trying to convince the human.

He stood for a moment looking from the twins to Atavus and then back again possibly trying to see if it was a trick, but then he nodded. "Let them loose." He commanded.

The men let the twins down first, and Elrohir immediately moved to untie Atavus himself. Elladan stood next to the wall holding his injured arm close to his body. The men let them be, removing the orc bodies.

When Atavus was free she sat up, and felt a new stream of blood trickle down her back. She felt as if her skin was being stripped from her back. Elrohir helped her to move closer to Elladan and then started to wash the blood from her back.

"El." She whispered.

"Yes Ata." He said looking down to her.

"I know you see no hope right now. But I have a feeling that we will make it." She said wincing from the pain Elrohir was inadvertently causing while cleaning her.

He began to disagree with her, but saw a spark in her eye that stilled his tongue. "What makes you say that?" He asked sliding down the wall until he was sitting before her.

"Just a little voice in my mind." She whispered and a broad smile crossed her lips. She could still hear Celebrían's voice in her mind. The woman was whispering words of encouragement and comfort to her.

Elladan looked over her shoulder to his brother, and saw the worried look that her words caused to cross his face. "Are you sure you are all right Ata?" He asked reaching out and taking her hand in his own.

"I'm not insane El, if that's what you are asking." She whispered.

One of his eyebrows raised in a very Elrond like motion. She wanted to laugh at the resemblance between father and son, but kept her tongue. "What is this voice telling you?" He asked.

"Just that we should bide our time until the right moment. It will come, but only after we leave this hell." She answered looking around at the dark, dank walls. "This place is evil. We must not stay here much longer."

That was one thing they could all agree on. Even the humans felt ill at ease in the cave.

* * *

"Orophin please see that the boy is cared for." The Lady commanded as they left the clearing.

"But I want to go with you." Van complained.

"Van please, do as the Lady asks. She is Ata's only hope." Veri said giving Van a reassuring look. He unwillingly obeyed.

Veri followed the Lady alone until they reached a set of steps that led down into another clearing that held a large concrete basin and a spring to the side.

"I sensed a problem concerning my grandchildren earlier. I'm afraid my mirror told me little." The Lady Galadriel confessed, drawing a pitcher of water from the spring and pouring it into the basin.

"You saw nothing." Veri said in disappointment.

"Just that they were in pain. But what surprised me is that I saw you." The Lady admitted.

"Pardon." Veri said in surprise, thinking she had misunderstood her.

"I saw you looking into my mirror. You had a disturbing look on your face. What ever you saw greatly upset you." Galadriel explained. "Will you look into my mirror Manveri?"

Veri could not believe that the Lady of Lorien would see her in her visions. She wasn't an important part middle-earth. She was just a member of a race that should have never existed in her opinion, but then again neither should have orcs.

Then the second part of the vision caught her attention. If she looked in the mirror would she be able to help Atavus and the twins, or would she just see their agonizing deaths. And what else might that mysterious object show her? In the end she made the only decision she could. "What will I see?"

"You may see the past, or the present, and possibly even the future. But remember it is only a possible future. Each event that occurs changes and shapes reality. The future is not set in stone." Galadriel warned.

"No matter what I see, it must be done." Veri said to herself. "For Ata."

The Lady of the Woods nodded and motioned the other woman to the basin. Veri closed her eyes at first trying to calm her nerves as she leaned over the basin. When she felt calm again she opened her eyes and stared at her own reflection in the waters surface. For a moment she thought nothing would happen and then suddenly the water began to swirl into bright colors. Then as the image cleared she saw the opening of a cave that looked like a great open mouth with sharp teeth. She watched as a group of orcs pushed a beautiful blond elleth into the cave. She had been beaten, but she kept her head held high not letting them see her fear. The image blurred then and she saw the same cave, but instead Atavus and the twins were being led towards it by a group of men. She watched as Elladan refused to enter and the men beat them all into submission. She wanted to cry out at the atrocities being laid upon her friends. Then the image blurred again and she saw an image that confused her. It was Atavus, and she was in complete darkness, but there were ghostly images floating around her. The images were grabbing at her, and she was screaming in agony as they battered her. She watched as the blond elleth she had seen earlier appeared and wrapped its ghostly arms around her protectively blocking the other apparition's attack. The image blurred yet again and she saw the men leading the twins and Atavus away from the cave. She was shocked to see that Atavus looked different. Gone was the confidence and proud demeanor. Her head hung down, and her eyes held a ghostly quality. She looked almost as if her soul was dead. "No." Veri screamed pulling away from the basin trying to block the images from her mind. She turned and fell to the ground upon her knees gasping for breath. "No." She whispered again to the images in her mind.

"What did you see child?" The Lady asked kneeling beside her.

"That can't happen. We can't let it." Veri said in a pleading voice.

"Tell me." Galadriel commanded. "Did you see their deaths?" She did not want to imagine losing her grandsons to the Halls of Mandos, but she had to know.

"No. But Atavus, her eyes looked dead. Her soul is dying." Veri said realizing what she saw.

"Tell me all you saw. You confuse me." Galadriel said helping Veri to sit on a stone bench in the clearing.

"I saw a blond elleth. I don't know who she is. She was led into a cave, by orcs. The cave opening looked like a great mouth ready to close and chew up any that dared to enter. Then I saw men leading Atavus and the twins into the same cave. The twins fought as if they were being dragged into the void itself. Then the vision became confusing. Ata was in total darkness and there were ghosts of some sort flying all around her. They were battering her and she was crying out in agony, but then the elleth I saw appeared. She looked like a ghost also. She wrapped her arms around Atavus protecting her. Then the image changed again and I saw the men leading them out of the cave. Atavus' eyes looked dead and uncaring. She looked as if her soul was gone." Veri finished telling of the vision and waited for the Lady to respond.

"The elleth you saw, was she more beautiful than any you have ever seen?" Galadriel asked.

"Yes. Do you know who she is?" Veri asked.

"She is my daughter Celebrían. The twin's mother. A long time ago she was taken by orcs. She was beaten and tortured in a cave in those mountains. The twins tracked her to the cave and killed all the orcs. They were able to save her. But she was never the same again. It was as if a part of her soul remained in that cave. She sailed to Valinor when she could not overcome her grief." Galadriel explained.

Veri did not know this story. But it made the twins behavior completely understandable. She could not imagine having to save your own mother from that kind of hell, only to lose her because of grief. "They are in the same cave. But why did Atavus look that way in my vision?"

"Why did my daughter seem to have lost her soul when she left that cave? It is a mystery that we do not know. I used to believe it was because of the pain she had, had to endure at the hands of the orcs, but now I am not sure." Galadriel seemed frustrated that they could not understand the vision.

"You must send help to them." Veri said standing, wanting badly to leave to help her friend.

"I will. And I know just who to send too." The woman smiled a knowing smile.

Veri wasn't sure she understood the smile, but the woman seemed to have a secret that she was not sharing.

* * *

_Author's Note: Yes I know evil cliffy. Sorry, but I wanted to see if anyone can guess who Galadriel will send._


	10. An End To The Rain

**Disclaimer: **Not mine. So I cry.

**Review Response**:

**_Larien_**: Sometimes a little crazy is a good thing. You know in the movies Frodo looked in the mirror. We never saw Galadriel look. So why not Veri? Sorry for the cliffy. I wanted to see if anyone would guess who was coming to the rescue.

**_Karone Evertree_**: Oh you get a long response.

Chapter 6: Yep you're right. Confusion is the name of the game. In many ways Van is mature, but in other ways he's still a child.

Chapter 7: No but I do have a dessert in Michigan. How will that do? And who else would be a totally scrumptious elf? Yes the name was a source of confusion in Healer too. But it stuck, and since she calls them by their nicknames, she had to have one too. Heck most of my characters have shortened nicknames. Ata, Veri, Van, El, Ro. But if you remember in my stories I use Sindarin only. And Ada is Daddy in Sindarin. Probably doesn't help any though does it? Yes the visions are messed up.

Chapter 8: I should point out that the twins' mom did not die. She was badly injured but was healed by Elrond. But her grief over what happened forced her to sail to Valinor. That breaks my heart every time I think about it.

Chapter 9: Yeah that's why I used it. It stuck with me. Yes I did miss you. I'll tell you now, one of your guesses is right. But you'll have to read on to find out which one. (Evil cackling laughter)

**_Slayer3_**: I love all the something somethings. No not Elrond. Sorry thank you for playing our game. And your lovely parting gift is this Teen Titans CD, which we will relinquish to you when you pay the eighty-five dollar shipping and handling fee.

**_ashlyns_**: Your wish is my command.

**An End To The Rain**

"You must leave here soon. I fear for what will happen when you leave here." The elleth's apparition spoke to Atavus.

"What will happen?" Atavus' vision-self asked.

"Child every person who has suffered great torment in this cave has left a part of himself or herself behind. Some more than others. Even my sons left a small piece of themselves when they rescued me." Celebrían explained.

"The twins. But you can not tell." Atavus said in surprise.

"They were not here long, and their pain was only emotional then. I am not sure what will be the outcome this time. But you Atavus have suffered greater pain than even they have, and your connection to the spirits here worries me." The apparition said motioning to the swirling ghostlike figures surrounding them.

Atavus wasn't sure why she had been able to see the apparitions when the twins could not, but yet again a gift was turning into a curse.

"Can you help me?" Atavus asked with a small amount of hope.

"I'm sorry but no matter what they might think, none of us can leave here. This evil place holds the spirits in a vice-like grip. Once you leave that entrance whatever happens to you is out of my control." The elleth apologized.

"I know you would help me if you could. Celebrían what is this place?" Atavus wondered how a place so evil could exist.

"It was one of Melkor's creations. He designed the cave in the shape of an open mouth, and the blood of its victims feeds it." She tried to explain it. "The more blood that is shed, the more the evil grows."

The color drained from Atavus face as the twins watched her submersed in a vision. "What do you think she she's?" Elrohir asked his brother.

"Whatever it is by the looks on her face it's not good." Elladan answered. "You think we should bring her out of this?"

"No need." Atavus answered herself blinking. She looked around the cave with a new understanding. "It needs to feed." She whispered.

"What needs to feed Atavus?" Elrohir asked at her strange words.

"This place. This cave. It feeds off of the blood of those that are tortured here." She explained what she had learned. "And with that blood it collects a small part of the person's soul. The more blood that is spilled the stronger hold it has over them."

The twins still looked to each other wondering about her sanity. "Don't look at me that way. I'm sane." She said in frustration.

"Honestly considering what you are saying I hope you are insane." Elladan said realizing what her words could mean for them.

* * *

Veri followed the Lady Galadriel into Caras Galadhon the Elvin city of Lorien. She looked in amazement at the beauty that surrounded her. She had never imagined a place so beautiful. Soon she was taken into a glade that held many an elf discussing what to do about the abduction. As soon as Van saw her he ran to her jumping into her arms. "Look Veri it's Legolas and Gimli." He said in great excitement.

And there before her were the elf and dwarf she had come to know very well during their trip north. "How did you come to be here?" She asked in utter surprise.

"We stopped here after Mirkwood, on our way back to Minas Tirith." Legolas explained. "What has happened Veri. Where are they?"

She glanced at Galadriel as if to ask if she should speak what she had learned. The Lady nodded.

"They are being held in a cave in the mountains. It is the same cave that Celebrían was held in by the orcs." She explained.

There were many gasps in the glade. All elves present had loved the elleth for her beauty and kindness. "Are there those among you that know the way?" Veri finally asked as no one said anything.

"I do." Orophin answered. "It is a cursed place that we all avoid. But I know where it is."

"Who will go with me?" Legolas immediately took charge. Many of the elves volunteered, including Orophin.

"You know I will go with you Laddie." Gimli agreed.

"Yes my friend I know." Legolas smiled at the dwarf who was becoming his constant companion during his travels.

"When do we leave?" Veri asked. The others looked back and forth to each other. But the look of determination that spread across her features dared any of them to tell her she could not go.

"As soon as supplies are rounded up. I suggest you rest until then. You look overtaxed." Legolas suggested.

"Yes I will." She sighed heavily and then looked around for Van intending on telling him he would have to stay. But he was no longer in the glade. "Oh I don't have time to look for you Van." She said in frustration.

Van had listened to where they said Atavus was, but it meant nothing to him. He knew they would make him stay behind. That is why he had immediately headed off on his own. He knew not if he was going in the right direction, but a small voice inside him told him he was. Somehow even when he was younger in Minas Morgul he had never become lost. He just knew his way. It was just a feeling. And he had that feeling now as he headed out to find Ata. He would not fail her. And he would not be left behind.

* * *

_Author's Note: And the winner is Karone Evertree. I bet you love me now. Yes Legolas is back and will have a larger role than originally intended. (Covers ears as hundreds of Legolas fans scream in pure delight.) Shorter chapter I know. But I wanted to stop it right before they all started out on their separate journeys._


	11. Haunted Eyes

**Disclaimer: **Not mine.

**Review Responses:**

**_ashlyns_**: Never check your emails while your studying. It can be a dangerous decision. Yes our favorite elf has reappeared. And you're very welcome.

**_Slayer3:_** Okay I know what the Sue Squad is. But what the heck is the IMSGSET. My brain is not working enough to figure it out. You know what is bad. I never thought of this until I saw your review, but my middle name is Sue. I think I'm in trouble. And no my first name is not Mary.

**Sindarin translations**:

_Naneth_ - Mother

**Haunted Eyes**

The men began to lead their captives out of the cave. The sky had become bright and the rain had completely stopped. Atavus stopped as they approached the cave entrance. Even though they had all been wishing to leave the horrible place she hesitated to cross the threshold. She felt a tugging at her senses the closer she came to the mouth of the cave. One of the men stepped up behind her and shoved her roughly out. She suddenly felt as if something was being ripped from her forcefully. She fell to her knees and stifled a strangled cry.

"Atavus." Elladan immediately tried to help her. The man that had shoved her made to kick her while she was down but Elladan blocked the kick with his bound hands.

"I'll get her up. Haven't you done enough to her?" The elf screamed at the man. The man kicked at him instead landing a sound blow to the side of his face, and then laughed as he left them on the ground and went ahead.

"Atavus. What is it?" Elladan asked noticing that she had not attempted to get up yet. She was staring at the ground with her arms pulled in protectively around her stomach. He could see that she was shaking. "Come on sit up." He said as she didn't answer him.

She finally straightened and looked at him. A shocked gasp left his lips as he saw her eyes. Dark circles had formed around them, and she looked as if she had been through a horrifying ordeal and had not recovered yet. How could a change have occurred so quickly in her? "What has happened to you Ata?"

Elrohir was standing next to them and he started shaking his head at the sight of her. "Don't you see it El?"

"See what Ro?" He said in confusion staring from one to the other in turn.

"She looks like _Naneth_, after we took her from this place. That's what her face looked like." Elrohir said remembering his beautiful mother looking as if life was too much to bear.

Elladan looked at Atavus and realized that his brother was right. "We can't lose you too." He whispered.

"She warned me. I didn't think it would be this bad." Atavus said in a far off voice.

"Who warned you?" Elladan asked in confusion.

"The apparition. She said she was a part of your mother." Atavus said finally revealing what she had been seeing in her visions. "She was a part that your mother no longer needed now that she was healing in Valinor. But she was still in that cave with all the others. All the souls that had been stolen by the evil in there. Now a part of my soul is there also." She let her head drop in the utter despair she felt at the loss.

"Are you saying you saw our Naneth in your visions?" Elladan said in disbelief.

"Yes. She tried to protect me from the others that would have tried to use me to escape. But she said she couldn't leave the cave, and neither could they." She tried to explain.

One of the men noticed that their captives weren't moving. "Get her up and get moving. We have a long way to go." He yelled pushing Elrohir.

The twins helped Atavus to stand and then headed south. Their hands were bound but they weren't tied to each other as before so the twins were able to walk on each side of Atavus helping her as she stumbled often.

* * *

"I can't find Van, Legolas." Veri said as the company of elves began to gather to leave. "I haven't seen him since we decided who was to go."

"That's not like Van." Gimli piped up. He had become very fond of the boy as they traveled north from Minas Morgul earlier that year.

"Are you sure he's not off discovering the wonders of the woods Veri?" Legolas suggested.

"No. All he could think of on the way here was saving Atavus. He would not go off until he knew she was safe." Veri said shaking her head. "I'm afraid he has tried something very dangerous."

"What do you mean?" Gimli asked as the worry shaded his own face.

"Van has a talent for finding his way. It is almost as if he can sense the direction he needs to go in. He led us here after the attack, even as I became confused as to where to go. I think he has gone back for her." Veri spoke her greatest fear.

Legolas thought of what he had learned of the boy. He was just a boy, but he was a boy who had grown up before his time. Yes he could see the child trying to save someone he cared for. "We must leave immediately. Maybe we can catch up with him."

"He has several hours lead Legolas, and he is faster than any elf child I have ever seen." Veri warned.

"Then we must move quick." Legolas suggested ordering the elves that were going to move out fast. Orophin took the lead since he knew the way. They headed off into the mountain ranges towards the cave that they hoped their friends would still be in.

* * *

Van knew the direction he wanted to go was not the same as they had taken there, as he turned to the south. He felt the pull at his inner sense to head that way. He hoped that his inner sense would not fail him. Atavus was counting on him. He could feel that she needed help. He would not enter the mountains. He knew that was not where he would find her.

He made his way across the plains trying to stay close to the boulders at the base of the mountain. He did not want to run into another warg. And he knew if he did he would be fair game in the open plains.

He had at least thought to take a water skin before he left and as he traveled he had scavenges berries along the way. He knew he had little time and did not bother to look for more supplies.

_

* * *

Author's note: These chapters are not becoming smaller on purpose I promise. I just have certain stopping points in my mind. And that's what ends up on the page. I promise longer chapters to come, with some interesting plot twists._


	12. Past Fears

**Disclaimer: **See chapter 1.

**Review Responses: I wish to apologize to anyone that the first review response below might offend. It is not meant to offend. It is just my feelings on the review that was left for me.**

**_Anonymous_**: I'm sorry to hear you feel that way. Some of my readers enjoy my Atavus stories. I was under the impression that fan fiction was based upon what someone else already had written, and the amateur writer was just expanding, and creating new and interesting plots, storylines, and characters, based loosely on the original work. You can only write so many when Aragorn met Legolas stories, before most of them seem to run together and become unoriginal. What I am trying to write is completely original. But as I was saying if you are becoming bored with my original characters and storylines, by all means please discontinue reading. I'm not forcing anyone to read my fics. And I am by no means trying to offend anyone. But they are my stories.

_**Larien: **_

Chapter 10: That's okay. I've slowed my writing some anyway. It's summer and not as many people have time to read. Yes I missed Legolas too. We get to see some interaction between him, Gimli, and Veri. The cave is very messed up.

Chapter 11: Well since I call this the Blood series there is one common theme in my stories. It's all in the blood. The twins were both hurt, but neither of them lost much blood. The cave feeds on blood. It draws the souls from the blood. Atavus on the other hand lost a lot of blood at the hands of the orcs, so she was affected more. Does that make any sense? I hope so. Yeah I know it's farfetched, but it is fantasy. And yes Van definitely would not be left behind.

**_ashlyns_**: No more school, that's cool. Yes Van is hard not to love. Don't worry we'll eventually get Atavus and the twins back, maybe even in one piece.

**_Karone Evertree_**:

Chapter 10: You know what I think with. My stomach. Make that a desert in Michigan, where you can get all the ice cream you want for dessert. Don't worry Legolas might not get tortured. (For a few chapters at least. Had you going there for a second didn't I? Mrhaha.)

Chapter 11: Van is rather adventurous isn't he? Yes Orophin is Haldir's brother. You are right. I don't really remember him from the book, but it's been a while. I read about him on the Encyclopedia of Arda site. It has all kinds of interesting facts on it.

**_Slayer3:_** That's cool. Calm down now. Put down the tub of ice cream. The sugar has gone to your head.

_**Author's Note- Please Read**: I was just informed by a fellow writer that ffnet is no longer allowing review responses to be posted. Several others and I have emailed admin to request that this rule be abolished. But until further notice, to protect my account here, this will be the last chapter that you will see review responses from me. Any of you who know me well understand how this action hurts me. Speaking back and forth to you all has been one of the great pleasures of my life, not to mention a wonderful learning experience. Please continue to submit reviews, and if you have any questions I will email you with the answers. And if anyone just wants to talk feel free to email me. My door is always open and I am almost always on line. _

_**Second Author's Note**: I wish to apologies to my readers. I know it has been a while since I posted anything to this story. Unfortunately I hit a bout of writer's block on this story. I knew what I wanted to say, but the words would not come out, so I had to wait until they started to flow again. Which thank the stars they finally have. So here is another chapter for your reading pleasure. Again I apologize. And thanks to a certain reviewer who gave me a nudge earlier, in a review of one of my other stories. (You know who you are.) For some reason that seemed to clear my head._

**Past Fears**

Atavus trudged on looking down to the ground. She had not the strength or the will to look at their surroundings as they headed further south. She missed Celebrían's voice in her head. During her time in the cave she had become accustomed to the other woman's thoughts floating through her head.

Something had always troubled her concerning the twins' mother. She had never understood how the woman could just leave her husband and children behind to go on to the Undying lands. But since leaving the cave she fully understood the elleth's reasons for having to leave. She wondered even more if her race would be allowed in Valinor. She could not see facing a life in Middle-Earth existing as she was then. She felt as if she had left her true self back in the cave, and the part of her that was heading south was the apparition. But she knew that wasn't right.

Elrohir walked slightly to the right of Atavus a back a couple of paces. He was watching her motions worried that she would stumble at any moment. He hated seeing her like that. She looked so much like his mother had, that it frightened him. He prayed to Ilúvatar that they would be able to find a way to reverse what was happening to her. They had not been able to save their mother. They might have saved her body, but she had lost a part of her soul in that cave. But that was before they understood what was happening to her. They understood a little more now, thanks to that very soul that had been lost so long ago.

Elladan walked to the left of Atavus watching her just as his brother was. He looked over to Elrohir wondering what his thoughts were. His were very dark and disturbed. Unlike his brother he could not hope and wish looking towards the bright possibilities of the future. He considered himself to be more realistic than his brother. He remembered his Naneth's face when they brought her out of the cave. He remembered the feelings of guilt and responsibility he felt as he realized that they had not been able to save her soul after all.

He did not want to go through the pain he had felt in those dark days so long ago, but he knew that if Atavus did not survive what was happening it would be the same. His rage towards the men that surrounded them was growing steadily with every stumbled step Atavus took. He remembered the bloody orc hunts he and his brother had gone on following those dark days. He remembered in shame how he had killed indiscriminately with no feeling at all. He wondered if that would happen again.

* * *

Orophin lead them through the mountain range in a shorter and more direct route than the one Veri and Van had taken coming out. They managed to cut some precious time from the trip. As they stepped into the clearing before the cave they all stopped staring in awe. Most of the elves had never seen the evil place. But Orophin had, and he remembered the ill feelings he had, had as a young elf when he and his brother's had been forced to take refuge from a vicious storm in the dark interior.

Gimli stepped up beside Legolas and Orophin. "That's the cave?" He questioned.

"Yes." Orophin whispered.

"It doesn't look that ominous." Gimli suggested.

"Wait until you go in." Orophin suggested, motioning the Dwarf to lead the way.

Gimli paused at the elf's dire words. Legolas looked at him and grinned remembering a certain other cave they had followed Aragorn into. He then set a determined look to his face and strode to the entrance.

"Not again." Gimli said shaking his head and following the elf. The other's followed behind.

Legolas paused staring into the empty interior of the cave. "We are too late." He spoke up walking forward into the dark cave. The moment he crossed the threshold into the cave he felt a chill running up and down his spine. He stopped looking around expecting an enemy to rush at him. But there was nothing. Still he could not shake the feeling that they should not be in there. "Orophin. What do you know about this cave?" He asked as the other elf walked up beside him.

"I know the history of the Lady Celebrían. But you know that also." Orophin said nervously.

"What else?" Legolas felt that there was more to the other's story.

"Well it doesn't mean much, but when we were children, my brothers and I sat out a storm in here. It must have been the most unsettling night of all our lives." Orophin said rubbing the back of his neck in a nervous motion.

"Why?" Legolas urged him to continue.

"It just didn't seem right to be in here. And we heard strange noises. I know that seems strange coming from a full-grown elf. But we were not imagining things." Orophin new his word must seem childish, but he still felt that same unease he had as a child.

"I believe you. I have a bad feeling about this place." Legolas tried to assure him.

Gimli had been looking around the cave trying to get an idea of what had happened. He knelt on the floor where he could see four spikes that had been pounded into the dirt floor. There was a dark stain in the center of the spikes. He reached down and pinched some of the dirt between his fingers, then smelled it. "Legolas!" He said excitedly.

"What is it my friend?" Legolas asked walking to the back of the cave.

"This dirt is soaked with blood." Gimli said holding his fingers out with the dirt still pinched between them.

Legolas looked at the dwarf's hand. "And?"

"It's not human blood." Gimli answered.

"Elf?" Orophin asked worried about the twins he knew so well.

Veri had stepped forward. She had heard Gimli's words.

"No. I'm not sure what it is. I've never smelled blood like this before." Gimli answered.

Veri drew her dagger from its sheath at her waist and pricked her finger. She then held it out for Gimli to smell. "Is it like this?"

He nodded. "Yes." They all knew what that meant as they stared at the large bloodstain covering the dirt floor.

* * *

Van began heading farther and farther south going away from the mountain ranges. "Ata. Where are you going?" He whispered. He still felt that unmistakable pull. The feeling that something was completely wrong with Ata had grown larger and larger in his mind. He knew he should be afraid to be out in the wilds like that alone, but nothing else could distract him from his task.

He felt that if he did not find Ata soon he would lose her. He couldn't imagine life without her. He knew what loss was. He had lost his father right after he had discovered just how much he truly cared. That had been hard on the boy. But he believed it would be even harder to lose Atavus. She had never showed him anything but love and understanding. She understood his differences. Even among the throwbacks he was different, which he felt made him an outsider. But not with Atavus. She accepted him the way he was no matter what strange things he might do. No he could not lose her. He would do anything to keep that from happening.


	13. The Shadow

**Disclaimer: **See chapter 1.

**Sindarin Translations: **

_Gwador-nin : My sworn brother_

**The Shadow**

Several days passed as the captives were taken further and further south. The men had removed the ropes from their hands seeing that there was no place for them to escape to out in the open nothingness they traveled through, while so closely guarded. The plains of Gondor stretched out before them, and the twins hoped against all hope that they would run into Gondorian soldiers.

Atavus continued on, one foot in front of the other. She neither knew nor cared where they were or where they were traveling. She knew deep in her soul that she must attempt to care what was occurring around her, but her mind did not seem to be heeding the advice of her soul. Where the sun was bright above her she saw only shadow. Where the grass was green below her feet she saw only dry brown blades. On the branches of the few trees she passed she saw leaves of brown that curled in upon themselves instead of the full green foliage that was actually present. As they stopped at a stream to fill their water-skins, the water looked dark and brackish to her eyes. She knew her perception was altered by the evil that possessed her soul, but it brought her no comfort to know what the landscape around her should look like.

"We are being followed." Elladan whispered just loud enough for his companions to hear.

This news did intrude on Atavus' dark thoughts though. "Man or beast?" She asked staring off into the distance wishing she could trust her own vision to be true.

"I'm not sure. I hear something, but cannot see anything. I think we are being stalked by something." Elladan answered taking a drink from the clear stream they rested at. "You need to drink, Atavus. You have had nothing since yesterday."

She stared down at the water and grimaced at what she saw. How could she explain to them what she was seeing? Instead of the clear water that was actually coursing through the stream she saw a putrid, slime infested, black sludge meandering between the creek beds. "I can't." She whispered closing her eyes.

Both twins looked at her not understanding her reaction to the water. "Why not?" Elrohir asked.

"What you see, and what I see, are two very different things, _Gwador-nin_." She said turning away from the stream.

"I am not sure what you see, but you still must drink. You can not live without water, Atavus." Elrohir said placing a hand on her shoulder and turning her to face him.

He was shocked to see her pull her shoulder from his grasp and back away from him. She had been attempting at all costs to keep from looking directly at the twins. She knew her perception of them would be altered also. But when confronted with the sight before her eyes, she could not help but reacting in pure shock and horror. Instead of the loving brothers she had once known, she saw before her two rotting corpses. They were walking, talking corpses. Their skin looked like rotting leather, and she could see bone protruding from different parts of their bodies, through tattered clothing that also was rotting.

Her head began to shake back and forth as she watched the perplexed looks upon their faces. "Please don't touch me, Elrohir." She turned from them and for the first time took a good look at the men surrounding her. They all looked like rotting corpses. She wanted to scream at the nightmare she was finding herself in. But she knew it was no nightmare, even if it was a trick of her own corrupted mind.

She began to put her hands up to cover her eyes, but stared in horror at her own hands before her. She could see the leathery rotting skin, with white bone showing through at different places. She dropped to her knees wrapping her arms around her stomach instead, staring down to the bare earth before her rocking back and forth whispering to herself. "It's not real. It's not real." She repeated over and over again.

"Atavus. What is it?" Elladan asked kneeling behind her, and wrapping two strong arms around her stopping her rocking motion.

She had closed her eyes tight not wanting to see anymore. "You can't understand Elladan." She whispered her whole body becoming tense.

"I will try. Tell me." He said into her ear, pulling her closer.

She gave in letting her body relax as she started to speak. "Every thing I see is dead or dying El. The grass, the leaves, even you and Ro. You look like walking skeletons to me. My own hands are bone and rotting skin."

"It is just a trick of your eyes Atavus." He said placing one of his hands in her own. "Keep your eyes closed. Don't trust them, they deceive you. Feel my hand in yours."

She did as he said keeping her eyes pressed tightly shut as she ran her fingers over his. His hands were warm, and she could feel the smooth unblemished skin. She turned in his arms, facing him with her eyes still closed and reached up to touch his face. It too felt smooth to her touch.

"You see. We are still the same." He took her hand in his own, and placed it on her own cheek letting her feel the smooth skin there also. "And you are too."

She still refused to open her eyes, but she did lean into him placing her head on his shoulder, just accepting the comfort he offered her. She normally hated feeling as if she had to rely on others, but at that moment she would take any comfort offered to her. She knew she would soon no longer be able to distinguish between reality and the nightmare world her mind was seeing. Her mind itself was becoming sluggish, and it was difficult to form coherent thoughts. She also knew she would soon no longer be able to feel the comfort her family offered. The evil that was stealing rational thought from her would eventually take her sanity.

* * *

It was dark and the men and their captives had found a small outcropping of rocks to camp beside. They had tied the captives again, not wanting to risk escape while they slept. The elves had taken up positions lying on each side of Atavus making sure she could feel them touching her. She often reached out feeling a hand or an arm wanting to reassure her that they were flesh and blood and not rotting corpses. A few hours before sunrise the guard the men had posted had fell to sleep in the quiet darkness.

Elladan sat up silently looking around. "Someone is coming." He whispered.

The other two captives sat up looking around also. They saw a small shadow moving just beyond the reach of the dying firelight. Atavus closed her eyes knowing whatever they would show her would not be the figures true form. She could hear quiet breathing and the almost silent tread of small feet. When something small and light landed in her lap she had to suppress the urge to scream.

"Ata. I knew I could find you." A small voice whispered into her ear as he wrapped his arms around her neck.

"Van." She said wrapping her own arms around his small body as the tears began to flow down her cheeks. But then the fear struck her. "Where's Veri? What are you doing here? You were supposed to go to Lorien."

"We did. They were going to leave me behind, Ata. So I came by myself. And I found you first, too." He said proudly, pulling back to see the reaction on her face. "Why don't you open your eyes, Ata?" He asked frowning.

How could she tell him that she couldn't bear to look at him? She knew if she saw him as a corpse she would lose all reason she had left. "I can't. Please, Van. Don't ask me why." She said pulling him into another tight hug. "But you can't stay her, Van. When these men wake up they'll capture you too."

"I won't leave you, Ata." The boy said pulling away stubbornly.

"Where are the elves, Van?" Elladan asked forming a plan.

"I'm not sure. They were going to a cave. But I knew that wasn't where Ata would be. So I found my own way." Van answered. The twins both looked at the small boy not understanding how he would have been able to find them without going to the cave first.

"I'm not sure how you found us, Van. But now we need you to find the others for us." Elladan began to explain his idea.

"You want me to bring them here." Van suggested.

"No." Elladan answered.

"What?" Atavus asked thinking she wasn't the only one losing it.

"Don't worry. I have a better idea." Elladan said running the plan through his mind before explaining it to them.

After he explained Atavus sat shaking her head. "Elladan, are you sure? Don't you think we should have them free us first?"

"No, right now this is more important." He answered. "Now, Van. You are such a brave young one. Do you think you can convince them of what they need to do?"

"Yes. Veri will believe me." He answered. Without a word he kissed Atavus on the cheek and then stood making his way out of the camp silently.

"That boy is braver than most full grown elves I know." Elrohir said in amazement.

"Yes, he is." Atavus whispered sending a prayer to Ilúvatar that Van would remain safe.

_

* * *

Author's Note: Okay the whole altered vision thing just sort of hit me, but I think it works with the story line. What do you think?_


	14. The Delay

**Disclaimer: **See chapter 1

_Author's Note: I wish to thank a good friend of mine, for brainstorming with me on this story. Thanks Lintered. This chapter is dedicated to you._

_Oh and to another certain reviewer (not mentioning names since this is just an author's note), I got the hint. You're on the list. We'll fix thier little red wagon yet._

**The Delay**

Van knew the direction he needed to go. Just as he had a connection to Atavus, his connection to Veri was just as strong. He would have to head back towards the mountain range, which would take him into dangerous territory. He knew from experience that the closer he came to the mountains, the more likely he would be to run into wargs. He also knew that the outcroppings of rocks in the lower parts of the range, held the best hiding places, if he was to run into one of the beasts. It was a double-edged knife. The mountains held danger, but they also held safety.

But to find the elves he would have to risk that danger. He made it safely to the lowest outcroppings of rock and began the slow steady climb. He had only been traveling through the rocky terrain for a few moments when the small hairs on the back of his neck stood on end. Something dangerous was very near. He immediately hid behind a medium sized boulder.

He could hear it coming before he ever saw it. It's breathing was loud and labored to his ears, and he could tell whatever it was, it was in distress. Then the low whining noises started. The noise was so pitiful that it threatened to break his heart. He knew it was an animal, and he also knew that it was injured. He had heard the injured cries of many animals.

He watched from his hiding place as the animal came into his view. He drew in a sharp breath as he saw the largest warg he had ever seen lope to the top of a nearby boulder. He could see that it was covered in deep gashes, and was bleeding profusely. He meant to try to sneak around the boulder he was hiding behind, so he could sneak off before she could smell him. But as he turned he heard the animal cry out in pure agony. The sound seemed to pierce his heart. He didn't want to feel pity for the animal. Her race was made of animals bred for killing and no other purpose. He had seen that in his days at Minas Morgul. His father had kept many of the beasts there at one time, but they soon had to be destroyed, when the orcs lost control and the monsters turned on them.

He turned back again to the creature, thinking to watch it for but a few moments more. He watched as finally the beast fell from the boulder landing hard behind it. He could not control his urge to look. He snuck forward cautiously rounding the side of the boulder, very slowly. What he saw shocked him beyond all reason. The warg was lying on her side trying to pull herself forward, towards two small forms lying a few feet away. He could see they were warg cubs. He could also see that they were dead. Their throats had been ripped out. He watched as the warg reached the cubs and began licking them like a mother cleaning her cubs.

He knew at once what must have happened. Another animal had come across her with her new cubs and had decided to kill the cubs. Maybe even a male warg. It was known to happen. She must have fought desperately to save the cubs, and in doing so had taken mortal wounds of her own.

He had forgotten about hiding from the animal, and at that moment she sensed his presence. Her large head turned towards him and he jumped back a few paces. But he could see in her eyes that the fight had gone out of her. All he could see there was complete agony. Her eyes pleaded with him to help her. He took a deep breath and made a decision that he wondered if he would regret.

He moved forward cautiously until he was but a few steps from her, bending down with his hand stretched out towards her. She moved her head forward smelling his hand. She did not attempt to bite him. He slowly reached out feeling the cubs with his other hand. They were both stiff with death. He knew he could do nothing for them, but maybe he could help the mother.

He moved slightly closer to her placing one hand on top of her head, and kneeling in front of her. "It's okay girl. I only want to help." He whispered soothingly.

She made a mewing sound pushing her head harder against his hand. He began to softly stroke her head. "You don't want to eat me do you?" He whispered again. "No, I don't think you do. Not yet at least."

He looked over the parts of her body he could see, and couldn't count the number of gashes she had. "Do you want me to help you, girl?"

He could see what he could only term as understanding in her large dark eyes. She moved forward lying her large head in his lap, in a gesture of acceptance. "I guess that's a yes."

Van worked for several hours cleaning and bandaging the wargs wounds. He also came to realize that one of her legs was broken. He had to decide whether to use his healing gift to mend the broken bone, or to just splint it and leave her. He knew if he was to splint the leg it could heal wrong leaving her crippled, making her easy prey for predators, but if he healed the broken bone, it would steal precious time from his journey.

It was a difficult decision, but the healer in him could not see leaving her as she was. So he set about healing the leg with the gift he possessed. When it was over he slumped to the ground in exhaustion, and he knew if she wanted he would be easy prey for her then. As the darkness claimed him he could see her rising to her feet, before him.

* * *

"Legolas, where do you think they are heading?" Veri asked walking next to him. 

"I'm not sure, Veri. But I only know one type of human that hunts and captures elves. Slave traders." Legolas answered watching the ground before him. He was not the tracker that Aragorn was, but a small child could follow the track the humans were leaving behind.

"Then they are probably going to Harad." Veri surmised. "Legolas, do you think Van is out here somewhere?"

He looked to her seeing the fear in her eyes. He knew he couldn't lie to her. "We should have come across him or his tracks on the journey to the cave, Veri. I can't explain it. I still believe he never left Lorien."

"I wish I could agree with you, my friend, but I know Van too well. No, he went looking for them. I'm sure of it." Veri said shaking her head.

Gimli had made his way next to them and was listening to the conversation. "Knowing that lad, he's already found them."

"That may not be a good thing, _Mellon_. If so he might have been captured by the humans also." Legolas sighed. "Come, we must pick up the pace. We will be out of the mountains by midday tomorrow." He said sprinting ahead of them.

"More running. I'm getting too old for this." Gimli sighed and then followed his friend.

Veri laughed at Gimli's complaint, but the laughter did not reach her heart, as she worried for those she cared for most. She wished she could believe that Van was safe in Lorien, but in her heart she knew that he wasn't.

* * *

As he woke it was to complete darkness. He wondered to himself if this was what death was like for his race. Complete nothingness. But then as he regained his senses, he realized something soft was below his cheek, and he could smell a musky, woodsy scent that wasn't his own. As all his senses came back to him, he could hear deep even breathing right behind him. He sat up and waited for his eyes to become accustomed to the dark. He turned and saw that he had been lying with his head on the warg's front legs, and she was curled protectively around him. 

His movement disturbed her though and she raised her large head peering at him lazily. "Are you feeling better, girl?" He whispered reaching out stroking the hair on her side.

She stood and shook all over then walked a short distance away higher into the mountain. Then she stopped, and looked back at him as if to ask if he was coming. "Well, since it seems you are heading in the same direction as I was, I guess we will go together." He said standing and making his way to where she stood.

The warg nuzzled his hand for a moment, and then took off to the north. "Veri is going to kill me when she sees you."

Within just a few moments Van could see that she had stopped. When he reached her he could see what had stopped her. There was an underground spring running from a crevice in the mountainside. She stood back and waited for him to bend and drink. He couldn't remember how long it had been since he had tasted fresh clean water. All the water sources he had found so far were barely drinkable. He drank his fill and then sat up watching as she drank also. "You found us fresh water, now if only you could find us some food." He said rubbing his aching stomach, which had gone too long without sustenance. Hearing his words the warg stood and took off a little to the west. He decided to follow her.

As he climbed over a boulder, he could see her standing next to a stand of bushes growing from the mountainside. To his disbelief he discovered that the bushes were covered in berries. "I didn't realize wargs were so intelligent. Thank you." He said then set upon the bushes to eat his fill. As he ate he watched the large animal as she hunted a flock of birds roosted higher on the slope.

He was happy to see that she caught a couple, and then settled down to eat. "You are a unique animal. What should I call you, girl? I can't keep calling you girl." He sat and thought for a moment. Atavus had been teaching him elvish, but he only knew a few words so far. But as he looked at the large animal, only one word came to his mind. Powerful. The elvish word for power was 'bal'. "Well, I think, I will call you Bala. It fits you."

After she finished eating Bala stood and waited for Van to take the lead. He headed north again, with her loping along behind him. They made an odd sight to be sure, especially when several elves, a dwarf, and one very distraught throwback saw them.

"Van." Veri screamed seeing the warg right behind him. Legolas immediately drew his bow, notching an arrow and aiming towards the beast.

Van saw them and immediately moved in front of the warg. "Legolas, no!" He screamed as Bala pushed around him placing herself between the others and him. She began to growl in an attempt to protect the boy she had accepted as her own. "No Bala, They're friends." Van said moving up beside her and wrapping his arms around her neck whispering soothing words. "Calm down, girl. They won't hurt us."

Everyone present stared in shock at the boy hugging the beast. "Van. What is going on here?" Veri asked.

"Veri, don't be mad at me. This is Bala. She's a friend. I healed her, and now she's sort of adopted me. She lost her cubs Veri. They were killed." Van rushed to explain, before one of the elves decided to kill the warg, anyway.

Legolas lowered his bow, and shook his head at the unbelievable event. "Van, that is a warg."

"I know. But she won't hurt me. I promise. She just needed someone after she lost her cubs. Please don't hurt her, Legolas." Van pleaded with him.

Legolas looked at the spectacle before him not believing he would have to promise not to hurt a warg. But the picture of the boy clinging to the large beast, who apparently was just as attached to him, caused him to have second thoughts concerning the animal. "I will promise that, as long as you keep her in line, I will not hurt her." He compromised.

"I will. I promise." Van said smiling a huge smile, then his face changed as he remembered what he was to tell them. "But I saw Ata and the twins."

"You did." Veri immediately moved forward, but the warg growled at the woman.

"No Bala. Calm. Yes they are but a few days south of here." Van said in excitement.

"Well then we must leave immediately." Gimli spoke up.

"Yes, we must. But not south. Elladan said we needed to go back to the cave." Van said knowing the words would not go over well.

_

* * *

Author's Note: I know evil, evil cliffy. I'm sorry, but it's more dramatic this way. (Says ducking flying objects.) I promise, all will be explained in next chapter. _


	15. Dark Discoveries

**Disclaimer: **Not mine, are they yours? No, well so sorry.

_Author's Note: I know my chapters are coming farther and farther apart. I'm sorry, but I'm working on a couple of projects that are taking up all my time and imagination. So just as a warning, I'm not sure when the next chapter will come. I have one project, which will be finished in a couple of weeks, and then hopefully I'll be able to dedicate more time to writing. Anyway, on to the story._

**Dark Discoveries**

"Van, please explain yourself." Legolas asked not understanding why the twins would want them to go back to the cave.

"It's Elladan's plan, not mine." Van said defensively. He didn't like the plan any more than the elves would.

"What exactly does Elladan want us to do?" Veri asked, knowing the direct approach worked the best with Van.

"He says we must go back to the cave, and stop it." Van answered just as if his words made complete sense.

Legolas sighed in exasperation. He wondered if he had made this little sense as a child himself, and pitied his Ada if he did. "Stop what, Van?"

"The cave." Was his simple reply.

"The cave is just a place, Lad. What exactly are we supposed to stop it from doing?" Gimli broke in seeing that his Elvin friend was losing his patience.

"Whatever it's doing to Atavus, of course." Van answered.

Even though the child's words exasperated him, Legolas took any threat towards his friends seriously. "What is the cave doing to Atavus, Van?"

"They wouldn't tell me. And Atavus wouldn't look at me. She said she couldn't. Something is very wrong with her. I can feel it when I think about her. Whatever is wrong with her is being caused by that cave." Van tried to explain.

"That makes no sense, Lad." Gimli said thinking the boy might be making up a yarn.

"Wait. Maybe it does." Orophin spoke up after listening to the boy's words. He stepped forward, but not too close to the warg, who was still standing protectively next to Van. "Van, you say you feel something, when you think of Atavus. What do you feel?"

"Emptiness, mostly. Almost as if her soul is gone." Van answered.

Orophin nodded slowly, and a thoughtful look crossed his face, as his past memories came to the forefront of his mind.

"What is it, Orophin?" Legolas asked knowing the elf was holding something back still, concerning the cave.

He seemed to snap out of his memories and began to speak. "The night that my brother's and I spent in that cave, something happened. Something we had all put behind us. You knew Haldir, Legolas."

"Yes, I considered him to be a great friend. He died fighting beside us at Helm's Deep." Legolas said solemnly.

"But you didn't know him like I did. Before we entered that cave that night, he was a happy young elf. He enjoyed every part of life. But he had been injured, in a rockslide. That is the main reason we decided to wait the storm out there. That cave did something to him, Legolas. It drew the happiness out of him. After that night he became very serious, and gloomy in a way. No elf, not even Galadriel could discern what had happened to him. When we asked him how he felt, he said he felt empty. He learned to live with the emptiness as he grew older, but it forever changed his outlook on life." Orophin finished his story.

"No one ever connected his condition to the cave?" Legolas asked.

"No. I think he might have suspected it, but he never wanted to go near that place again." Orophin answered.

Legolas looked to the south longing to go find his friends, but he knew he would have to turn back and face the evil of the cave.

* * *

"Do you think we could be so fortunate as to run into a patrol of the Rohirrim?" Elrohir mused.

"I don't believe much in luck, Gwador- nin." Atavus said staring out to the plains of Rohan before them.

"This coming from one of the luckiest beings I've ever met." Elrohir quipped back.

"How do you figure that? Look at my life, Elrohir. I was born in Mordor, as a slave. Most of my family was killed before I was more than a babe. Then I became the plaything of the Lord of the Nazgul, not to mention my demented brother. I almost became an orc. Then I managed to blind myself, and get captured, yet again by my demented brother. And now look at me, soulless and cursed. What part of my life do you consider to be, oh so lucky?" The sarcasm literally dripped from her mouth.

"Well for starters you left Mordor. You have the most amazing healing ability that I have ever witnessed. You have overcome the Lord of the Nazgul, and your demented brother. And besides, look who you are stuck with on this little trip." Elrohir said trying to lighten her mood.

"Elladan, how have you managed not to throttle him up to this point?" Atavus asked not looking directly at the elf.

"Yes his undying optimism does become tiring at times." Elladan agreed with her.

Elrohir gave his brother a dark look, and then nodded to Atavus. Elladan knew what his brother was trying to accomplish, but he wasn't sure he could play along with him. But then he took another look at Atavus. She was staring down to the ground, not wanting to see the rotting, decaying world before her.

"He's right this time, though." Elladan spoke up. "You have made it through too many hardships to let a bunch of slavers, be your end."

"Elladan, my end will not come from these slavers, or even from the slave owner they are taking us to. My end will come from within. I already know this." She looked up at him and he could see the beginnings of the madness creeping into her eyes. "But you know what the truly ironic part of all this is. I promised Ugluk that I would not allow any other being to kill me. It was our own private joke. But I guess the jokes on me. I'm not being killed by another being, but by a place. So I guess I'll be able to keep my promise to him, yet." With those words she began to laugh.

Elladan and Elrohir looked to each other, neither knowing what to say.

She just continued laughing, but instead of the beautiful laugh they remembered it was a frightening thing to hear. Some of the men around her even seemed disturbed by it's haunted quality along with the look of madness in her eyes.

"Up. Come we don't have very much further to go." Kellet commanded, ignoring the woman's maniacal laughter.

The elves both looked to each other in confusion. "But Harad is still far from here." Elrohir spoke up.

Kellet sneered at the elf. "Who ever said we were taking you to Harad? Your new owner is a little more than a day away from here."

"In Rohan." Elladan could not believe that anyone in Rohan would dare to collect slaves. Éomer had taken the throne after the death of his uncle, and was a good kind ruler. Surely he would not allow slavery to flourish in his realm.

"Have you not heard that Isengard has been rebuilt? Your new owner resides there and lives under the protection of the King of Rohan, and now that the Ents have gone he is free to do as he pleases." Kellet smirked enjoying the incredible looks of the elves.

"Saruman is dead. Whom could he be speaking of?" Elrohir wondered under his breath only loud enough for his companions to hear.

"And if this person is so evil, why would Rohan be protecting him?" Elladan wondered.

_

* * *

Author's Note: Okay I know I'll get these questions so I'll go ahead and answer them now. Why wasn't Haldir affected in the same way as Atavus? There are actually many reasons. Number one. She is a throwback, who is closer to evil because of what she is. Number two. He wasn't hurt too badly. The more your hurt, the more the cave affects you. I had a few more in my head but I've forgotten them now. I hate when that happens. But anyway you get the gist of it. And who is the mysterious slave owner at Isengard? I'm not telling. You have to read on to find that out. Nah, nah, na, na nah. (Ducking flying objects again.)_


	16. Shock

**Disclaimer: **Not mine. Wish they were.

_Author's Note: All right I mentioned to everyone that I was working on a project and my updates would come slower. Well if anyone is interested in that project check out my homepage listed in my profile. Anyone who loves to write and read fan-fic should be interested. I'm sorry it took so long, but there is a lot of work involved in creating a website._

_Second Author's Note: Okay I have been attacked by an evil plot bunny, so I'm about to do something that might get me killed, but it won't let go. So if you hate this please tell me so, but please don't kill me._

**Shock**

It had been over a hundred years since the twins had seen Isengard, but Atavus had been there only a few years before. To her eyes the tower was dark and ominous, and the greenery surrounding it was dead or dying.

"This place is not right." Elrohir said confirming that it was not just Atavus that felt uncomfortable in the presence of the dark tower.

"Gandalf said that it had become a dark place at the end of Saruman's reign, but this is worse than I could have imagined." Elladan said staring up at the topmost tip of the tower. For a moment he thought he saw a figure there, but it disappeared just as quickly.

"Well then, it is not just my distorted vision that is causing what is before my eyes." Atavus suggested also staring at the very top of the tower.

"No, it most certainly is not." Elrohir agreed with her.

"Quit gawking and keep moving." Kellet ordered pushing Elladan from behind.

They moved forward and the closer Atavus drew towards the tower the colder she felt. She wondered if maybe her statement that her madness would kill her before a person could, would not be proved false inside these walls.

They were taken up several flights of stairs into what at one time was Saruman's private laboratory. There were a few items scattered around the room, but it no longer resembled a laboratory. There was a blazing fire in a fireplace to the left side of the room, even though it was not that chilly yet, and they could see a chair was placed facing the fire. There was a figure sitting in the chair facing away from them. The figure was dressed all in black, and had shining white hair.

Atavus had once met Saruman during her time in Rohan, but she was positive that he had died at the hands of Grima Wormtongue. So who was the mysterious figure warming himself by the fire? The figure sat for a few brief moments more, but was not disturbed by Kellet or his men. Apparently he already knew they were there.

They waited patiently for the figure to stand and address them. Atavus seemed drawn to the figure before her. It was if something inside her understood what he was before her mind did.

Finally after just a few moments longer the figure stood and stepped away from the chair turning to face them. Three identical looks of shock slid across the faces of the captives.

Atavus was the first to speak, still not understanding what she saw before her. The figure before her did not hold the withered and wasted look that everything else around her did. He looked almost the same as the last time she laid eyes upon him. No she thought to herself, not the last time she had seen him. Because the last time she seen him he had been dead, and she had wept over his body. "This is not possible. I saw you. You were dead."

"Yes I was." Was the only reply.

The twins looked to each other in confusion. They knew the elf well. They had spent many days, months, and years as children in the woods of Lorien. They had spent a large part of that time with this very elf. And though his hair was white instead of it's normal blonde, he was still Haldir of Lorien, their friend. They too had grieved his death when they had learned of it.

"Has Mandos sent you back for some reason, mellon?" Elladan asked immediately knowing that the Valar who ruled over the halls of the dead could send back any elf he wished.

"I have been sent back, and I do have a purpose here, but Mandos had nothing to do with it." Haldir said staring at Atavus. She felt as if icy cold fingers were running down her spine.

She looked into his dark eyes and saw something there that she had not expected. She saw a painful emptiness that reminded her of the way she felt the moment she left the cave. She knew then that somehow, he had been affected by the cave itself. "When did you visit the cave?" She asked knowing he would answer her, for he too was looking at her with a look of recognition. He too saw the emptiness in her eyes.

"I was but a child." He answered her.

Elladan and Elrohir looked between the two of them realizing that they could not intrude upon the conversation. Neither of them would listen to anyone but each other at that moment.

"Your soul is tied to the cave." It was a statement not a question.

"Yes. Just as yours is." He answered her anyway.

"But what of this body I see before me?" She asked. "Why are you not a spirit, like those I encountered in the cave?"

He turned away from her then and made his way to the window across the room. He too saw only death and destruction, except in those like him. He saw her as she really was. But the sight of the twins had disturbed him. They had been two of his closest friends as young elves. And seeing them as corpses was almost more than his already fragile sanity could take.

He knew he shouldn't tell them why he was there, and how he had come back. They would only scorn him, or try to persuade him to stop the madness he was being forced to inflict upon his own race. "Kellet, take them to the dungeons." He called to the human who was waiting patiently to the side. "Don't leave Isengard, yet. I will need your services along with all your men in the next few days."

"Is it time?" Kellet asked with a small evil smile crossing his lips.

"Yes, we must leave before the weather turns too bad." Haldir answered.

"Haldir, what are you doing?" Elladan called out in shock that his friend would send him to the dungeon.

Haldir turned to them again and sighed heavily. "I'm doing what I must." He answered in a sad resigned voice.

"But Haldir, whatever is wrong, we will try to help you." Elrohir tried to reason as one of the humans grabbed him roughly trying to pull him towards the door. They had been tied before they were brought before him, and the ropes were being tugged on mercilessly.

Atavus continued to stand staring at the elf she had admired so much upon their one and only meeting. Her mind was not muddled so far as to not understand what she was seeing. "It's no use Ro." She whispered. "He's gone."

The humans pulled them from the room forcefully. Atavus went without a struggle, but the twins fought as hard as they could to no avail. As they were taken into the dungeons that had been rebuilt under Isengard, after the flood that had once threatened to destroy the entire structure, Atavus could see that they were not the only ones who had been captured. All of the cells were almost full of elves. The twins recognized several elves they had known from both Lorien and Mirkwood. But as they tried to call out to those they knew the humans would strike them and push them on harder. They were taken to the last cell in the dungeons, which was unoccupied. Atavus immediately sat at the back of the cell staring down to the floor, with her knees pulled up to her chest.

Elrohir was standing next to the wall beside her watching as Elladan paced back and forth as the anger began to take over.

"Atavus what did you mean when you said, He's gone" Elrohir asked calmly.

She didn't look up to him, and it took her a moment to decide how to explain what she knew would hurt them. She decided on the direct route. "Haldir has lost his soul, the same as I have. It is trapped in the cave."

"But that does not explain his being alive, if Mandos didn't send him back." Elladan grumbled.

"No it doesn't. I don't even know how that happened, but what I do know is that the madness has consumed him. He does not think rationally." Atavus tried to explain what she saw in his eyes.

"You fear what he is planning?" Elrohir said kneeling beside her.

"Whatever he is planning, I know one thing." She answered.

"And what is that?" Elladan interrupted.

For the first time she intentionally looked at him. She wanted him to realize that she was not completely mad, and did know what she was talking about. "We are going back to the cave."

"How do you know that?" Elrohir asked.

"From what he said, and the fact that I can see it in his eyes. Whatever he is planning, it involves that cave." She knew her own sanity was touch and go at the moment, but she was positive of what she said.

"That could be a good thing." Elrohir said optimistically.

Atavus shook her head and chuckled slightly. "And just why do you see that as a good thing?"

"Well we sent Van back to take the party of elves to the cave. Maybe by the time we reach there, they will have figured out how to free the souls. And if not at least we'll have a better chance of defeating the humans with a group of elves backing us up." He answered.

"I must be going mad. I'm actually finding myself agreeing with your optimistic ideas." Atavus said shaking her head and laughing in earnest.

_

* * *

Author's Note: Okay I fully expect to be killed for this one. So go ahead take your best shot._


	17. Going Back

**Disclaimer**: Not Mine!

_Author's Note: Well I didn't get as many complaints about Haldir as I thought I would. I promise you, I am not going to completely tarnish him in your eyes. He is still my second favorite elf, you know. Okay just to give some perspective, at this point Van and the elves are three days away from the cave, and Atavus and the twins are six days away._

_And I feel I must apologize for my recent absence. I promise I was not intentionally avoiding my story. I just couldn't figure out what to do next. My plot bunny stuck this great idea in my head for a twist, but then left me completely lost as where to go from there. So I spent two days going back over what I had written, plus listening to parts of the movie soundtrack the whole time hoping it would inspire me. Well I don't know if it's inspiration, but I am back on track, and it only took me a day and a half to write this chapter, which matches what I was doing when I was posting a chapter every other day. So hopefully the trend will continue._

_And as a note to my readers who are also reading my Phantom phic I will be putting that project on hold until this story is finished. I have found that it is too difficult to go back and forth between the two genres without getting messed up in the end. I promise I will not forget it, and I know I am leaving Erik and Lily hanging, but I will get back to it as soon as possible, when I can concentrate on it alone._

**Going Back**

Van had finally convinced Bala to tolerate the elves and dwarf that were now traveling with them. But still she stayed next to Van, eyeing any of them that drew too close. She especially watched Veri, and the woman began to wonder if maybe the creature was jealous of her motherly actions towards the boy.

Veri, Legolas, and Gimli stayed near Van, asking him questions about his journey to find the others. "You said Atavus would not look at you, Van, and she would not tell you why." Legolas commented wondering on his friend's strange actions.

"She didn't look at anything while I was there. She kept her eyes either closed or facing the ground." Van answered sadly.

"She wouldn't even look at Elladan or Elrohir?" Veri asked just as puzzled as Legolas was.

"No, not them either. Do you know what is wrong with her, Legolas?" Van looked up to Legolas as being very wise, and was sure that if any of them knew it would be Legolas.

"No, I'm afraid I don't, Van. But I intend to find out." Legolas answered, looking back yet again in the direction they had come from. The thought of leaving his friends behind, and in danger was as bitter as the thought of what they must face ahead.

* * *

"It is time. Up scum." They heard the human voice call out from the door leading out of the dungeon. It was Kellet. Two of his men began opening cell doors one at a time forcing the elves that were half starved and bruised to walk out of the door next to Kellet. When they reached the last cell, holding Atavus and the twins Kellet unlocked the door himself. "Well, looks like it's time to be on the move again, troublemakers." He said as they went in and strung the three captives together again.

"Where's Haldir. I want to speak to him again." Elladan demanded.

"If the Dark Lord wishes to speak to you, he will call for you." Kellet said smirking at the elf's insolence. "And I promise you, none of you really want to face him."

Atavus could hear something different in the man's voice. He was threatening as usual, with a healthy amount of contempt, but she could also hear a small flicker of fear. Had Haldir really turned completely evil? She prayed that the elf she had met had retained some of the good she had seen in him upon their only meeting.

As they were drug into the courtyard in front of Isengard they could see a group of about thirty elves, bound and strung together in a long line. They were placed in line with Atavus at the end. The men surrounding them seemed to be waiting for something.

Atavus no longer kept her gaze to the ground. She wondered if it was because she knew what her eyes told her was a lie, or if she was just accepting what was before her as the madness crept through her mind.

She watched, as the humans seemed to snap to attention as one. She turned her face back to the tower and saw Haldir standing on the steps just outside the door. He was dressed all in black, but not in the uniform of the March Warden of Lorien, and his flowing white hair was pulled back revealing how gaunt his face looked. If anything she thought he looked even emptier than when she had seen his dead body on the walls of Helms Deep.

He motioned towards Kellet, who commanded his men to get them moving. Atavus walked with her head at a difficult angle trying to see Haldir, who was behind her and to the left about ten feet. Somehow she knew that the key to removing her affliction could be found inside that one elf. When he drew closer to her she felt the same menacing feeling she had felt while in the cave.

Several times as she stared at him, he would look towards her catching her eyes, but then look away quickly, almost as if he was ashamed of something. They traveled the entire day that way. Elladan had tried to talk to Haldir several times only to have one of the men backhand him, demanding silence.

When they stopped at noontime for a meal she heard Haldir order that food be given to the prisoners, but she also heard one of the men passing out bread mutter something about wasting good food on corpses. Atavus did not eat the bread she was handed, and she also noticed that Haldir took nothing either. From the looks of him, he had been afflicted for quite some time, and she wondered how much worse the madness must be for him.

By that evening they were closer to the mountain ranges and on harder ground. The men drove stakes into the hard earth and tied the captives to them. She sat across from the twins as they whispered to each other.

"There are more of us than them. Why do we not try to overpower them?" Elladan whispered motioning to the other elves surrounding them.

"Look around you, El. These elves are undernourished. They have been battered and abused by these men. Do they look to be in any condition to escape? Some can barely walk." Elrohir pointed out.

Atavus stared at the other elves, surrounding them. She too knew some of them from the time she had spent in Mirkwood with Legolas. But they were barely recognizable to her corrupted vision. She hadn't realized how bad it actually was.

She turned to where the men were gathered, noticing that Haldir was standing away from them looking into the setting sun to the West. She could tell by the tilt of his head that he was listening to their whispered conversation. "He listens." She warned the twins.

"I don't care if he listens." Elladan growled in a louder tone. "He should hear our words. Maybe they might bring him some shame at the treatment of his own kind."

Atavus watched his reaction to the words. For a moment she thought she saw his face turn down. Could he still feel shame? Could he still feel compassion? She saw him spread his hands out in front of himself, and she knew what he was seeing. It was the same thing she saw when she looked at her own hands. The hands of a corpse. Then he drew his hands behind his back and stared to the sunset as the final rays sunk below the horizon.

A few moments later Haldir turned around briskly and headed towards the tent that the men had set up for him to sleep in. A moment later Kellet exited the tent, and walked towards them.

He called six of his men to follow him as they drew closer. "The master says you two might try to escape in the night." He said as he stopped in front of them.

Elladan stared up at them with pure contempt on his face. "It didn't seem to me that your master even cared what was going on around him."

"Oh he cares. He cares enough to order you two to be a little more securely bound." At his command the men went about driving extra stakes around where the twins were, and then forced them to the ground on their backs, so their hands and feet could each be bound to a stake, instead of just their hands, like the other captives. Atavus watched as the twins tried to fight the men, but it was a useless attempt. There were too many of them, and the twins were weak from the numerous beatings they had suffered.

Atavus watched as the men took turns kicking the twins after they were tied down. She wondered if this was part of what their master had commanded. "What of me?" She called out loudly. "I am with them. Am I not to receive the same abuse?"

"Kellet, that is enough." Haldir's voice called from behind the men. She could hear the menace that the voice held, and watched as the men slipped away quietly, not wanting to face the Dark Lord.

"I'm sorry, Master. The men got a little out of hand." Kellet's voice trembled slightly.

"I'm sure you had nothing to do with it." Haldir said icily. "Bring her to my tent. I wish to speak to her." He commanded turning back to the tent.

Atavus looked to Elladan and Elrohir. She knew they must be in pain from the beating and wished she were able to help them. But she was untied and pulled to the tent instead.

Kellet pushed her into the tent, but stayed outside himself. The tent was large enough to hold a small table that she could see Haldir sitting at, with a very old book opened upon it. There was also a small cot on the far side of the table, which he motioned for her to sit down upon.

She said nothing, staring at him, waiting for him to say something, anything.

He hadn't looked at her yet. He stared down at the text in front of him. "Do you know what this is?" He finally asked.

"No." She answered.

"It is a very old text. It describes the first days of Middle-Earth. It tells of the Valar. It tells of their contributions to our world. And it tells of Melkor, and his betrayal of the Valar." He said closing the book. "I have studied every ancient text that I could find. I have gone in disguise to Minas Tirith, and searched the libraries there also. Nowhere have I learned anything useful, that could stop what I must do."

"And what is it must you do?" Atavus asked, dreading the words he was to speak.

"Thirty more souls. That is all it needs. Thirty souls of elves, and then I will be able to rest." He said not looking up from the book.

The realization of what he meant swept over her like an icy wave. "You are going to feed it." She said closing her eyes imagining the blood of thirty elves soaking the cave floor.

"It must feed. It must grow strong." He whispered.

"What happens if it grows strong?" She asked her voice beginning to tremble.

"It becomes a doorway." He answered.

"A doorway to where?" She said closing her eyes, not wanting to see him anymore, or hear the words he would say.

"To nowhere." He answered, becoming angry and slinging the book off the table.

She stood and walked to the table, standing before him. She placed both hands on the table before him, leaning closer. "You mean to the Void." Her voice said accusingly.

He did not answer her. So she continued to speak her thoughts. "A doorway into the Void. A doorway that he can enter." Again he said nothing. She backed away a pace placing her hands on the edge of the table. "Answer me. Are you helping Melkor to return to Middle Earth?" Her voice was louder than she intended, but she had begun to feel anger bubbling forth.

He finally looked to her, and she could see his answer in the shame across his face. "I have tried to find a way to stop it. I have tried everything. But the madness consumes me. It urges me on. I hear his voice in my head." Haldir said standing on the other side of the table.

She could see the madness consuming him in his eyes. It shone brightly. How had he contained it for so long? "Why tell me this?" She asked shaking her head, not understanding why he would confide in her.

"Why?" He repeated her word. He looked at her, and for a moment she could see a flash of the old Haldir in his eyes. "Because you know the madness. I thought maybe you might understand."

"Understand." She said sinking back to the cot behind her. "I understand the madness, Haldir. I understand it well." She paused for a moment seeing the small smile cross his face. "But that does not absolve you of the guilt you carry now, or the guilt to come, if you do this."

His face fell at her words. He paused for a moment and she could see the emotions cross his face. The final emotion was the look of shame she had seen earlier. "You are right. I know you are." He said crossing the tent and kneeling before her, grabbing both her hands. Her first reaction was to pull away, as she felt the icy coldness in them. "But you do not understand fully." He said not allowing her to let go.

"Then make me understand." She said deciding that she would have a fight on her hands convincing him to stop the madness he was unleashing on their world.

"Can you imagine my shock at waking after my death, expecting to see the halls of Mandos surrounding me, only to find darkness? Pure darkness." He began. "And then to hear a voice so evil, so malevolent that it froze my very soul. You can feel the icy cold that has infected my soul. You can feel it now in my hands."

Atavus shook her head not completely understanding his words. So he continued. "My time in the cave affected me. It gave him a hold on me. It brought me to him. To the Void. Or at least the part of my soul that wasn't trapped in the cave. That part is still there in the Void with him. He whispers to it, and I can hear him here." He said tapping the side of his head.

"But what of your body? How is it here and alive?" She asked not knowing if her own affliction was causing her wits to be dull, or if what he said just made no sense.

"The party of elves that were to take my body back to Lorien, were waylaid by some humans that had been working for years to bring unsuspecting travelers to the cave. The cave too had affected them. They too followed its orders. Melkor's orders." He explained.

She remembered then how the spirits that inhabited the cave had tried to enter her, to escape the cave. "Your body was an empty shell. And your spirit somehow united with it." She said beginning to understand.

"Yes. I had to fight the other apparitions to gain it. But I did it, only to realize after leaving the cave that part of my soul stayed in the Void with him. I am not truly alive Atavus. You can feel it in my hands. They are cold as death. The part of my soul that inhabits this body is so small, and so weak. There is not enough of me. Being the way you are now, can you imagine hearing that voice in your head at all times, urging you to kill your own kind?" He finished his story.

"No I can not imagine what you are going through. But what will happen if He does enter our world Haldir? I'm assuming the rest of your soul will be able to enter that doorway also. You will be whole again. But the Haldir I met in Edoras, would not be able to live with what you are unleashing upon this world." She said rubbing his cold hands trying desperately to break through the madness; with the comfort she was offering him.

He bowed his head staring at their hands, then closed his eyes just letting the warmth from her fingers warm his own. "My soul will not enter this world again, Atavus. I will join it in the Void. That is my punishment for what I am going to do. I accept it. To be whole again I will accept it."

"No, Haldir. You can not." She said reaching up placing a hand beneath his chin and pulling his face up, forcing him to look at her own. "You would damn all of Middle-Earth, to gain this comfort for yourself."

She could see him flinch at her biting words, but she could also see his gaze turning to ice again before her. He stood quickly turning away from her. "What do you expect from me, woman? Am I to live a life filled with this madness and pure hell?" He swung around and she could see the full extent of his anger in his eyes. "I am not one of the Valar, Atavus. I am but a single elf. You expect too much of me. Now leave me be." He yelled, and immediately Kellet entered the tent, and roughly drug her out.

She had seen Haldir motion to Kellet as she was pulled from the tent, and was surprised when she wasn't tied. She was left next to the twins, and men were posted several feet away from her, allowing her the freedom to check on the twins.

She kneeled next to Elladan, letting her eyes fall closed as she begun to check his ribs for fractures. She could not trust her eyes anymore. She would have to rely upon her other senses if she was to be of any use as a healer.

She hadn't realized that she had started crying, until Elladan spoke. "What happened, Ata?"

Her eyes flew open, and her hand went to her own cheek feeling the tears there. "I can't speak now, El. I must think."

"Did he hurt you?" She could hear the menace in his voice, and immediately started shaking her head.

"No. We just spoke." She answered wiping the tears away, trying to gain control of her emotions.

"Why do you cry then?" Elrohir asked not believing her denial.

"These tears are not for me, Ro. They are for him." She whispered turning her face towards Haldir's tent.

_

* * *

Author's Note: Oh yes nice long chapter, with lots of conflicting emotions. Oh yeah. I am so back. My writer's block is gone. And I'm going to start on the next chapter immediately. Let me know if my explanations of Haldir's situation confused anyone. It seems like I was rambling a little bit there._


	18. Disaster

**Disclaimer: **I own my website. I own my computer, but I don't own Lotr.

_Author's Note: I must warn you all that this chapter is very intense and does include death, of some supporting characters. It is a very dark, and disturbing chapter, but one that must be told, to get to the end._

**Disaster**

"That, is the cave?" Van asked, as they grew closer to the cave entrance. Bala had started making a low growling noise as they came within a mile of the cave, and no matter what Van said to her, she would not cease the noises.

"Van, what is wrong with her?" Legolas asked as the noise continued to grate on his nerves.

"I'm not sure, Legolas. The cave is upsetting her. Maybe she has been here before." Van ventured a guess.

"Maybe, but if you can't control her, we'll have to leave her behind." Legolas warned, which gained him a growl from the giant beast.

"You tell her that, Laddie." Gimli suggested.

Legolas gave Gimli a dark look at the obvious barb.

They had traveled swiftly and made it back to the cave entrance within two days time, and all looked the same as when they had left it before. But for some reason that Legolas could not fathom, he felt a difference that unnerved him. He did not want to enter that cave again. But how else would they discover its secrets, and figure out how to release the hold that it had on Atavus?

They hadn't brought a large number with them. They numbered at seventeen Elves, one Dwarf, two Throwbacks and one large Warg. That had seemed a sufficient number to take on the twenty or so men that Veri had said held their friends. But within a few moments Legolas was wishing he had brought all of Lothlorien with him.

As they drew close to the cave entrance it was as if the cave itself erupted with fangs and fur, as dozens of large Wargs streamed from it's mouth, teeth barred and ready to rip the group to pieces.

The group of Elven warriors fought as diligently as possible, but the number of the beasts overwhelmed them. They were outnumbered at least three to one. Legolas, Gimli, and Orophin fought side by side standing in front of Veri and Van, who had been backed into a corner formed by the rock walls of the mountainside. Bala stood in front of Van growling with as much menace, as she possessed at any beast that approached the child that she thought of as her new cub. They watched in horror as one by one the other Elves were struck down and drug into the cave entrance.

Legolas was shooting arrow after arrow into the fray of beasts ahead of them as Orophin and Gimli stood to either side of him blocking the beasts that drew near with sword and axe.

"We will be overtaken." Legolas called back to Veri. "There are just too many."

Veri knew why he warned her as she looked down to Van. She was positive that they would all die that day, but possibly they could save the boy. She quickly bent and picked Van up, swinging him on top of Bala. "Veri, what…" The boy began to protest.

"Run, Bala. Save him. Protect him." Veri called out through tears as she slapped the Wargs hind leg. For a moment her eyes met those of the large animal, and she thought she saw tears there also. Then she was gone, sprinting and weaving through the other Wargs, until she broke free of the mass of beasts and headed away to the south, carrying her precious cargo.

* * *

They had been traveling for two days, with the men cruelly pushing the captives along, with little rest or nourishment. Kellet was becoming anxious to rid himself of the elves and especially the throwback. She did not cause trouble, but the look of her was creepy. It reminded him too much of the Dark Lord. This would be the last job he would do for the Dark Elf. He wanted to head back to Harad, where the employers were more ruthless towards the slaves than their hired help.

Haldir had not spoken to Atavus again. He had not spoken to anyone since their discussion. It had been a day and a half since then, and Atavus had thought a lot about the discussion. Her mind was filled with it, to the point that she could think of nothing else. She wondered if the obsession was in part caused by her own increasing madness, but it mattered not. She would use the madness to decipher a way to stop what was happening. Somehow, someway.

It was approaching midday and they would stop soon for a small meal. She decided to attempt to speak to Haldir again when they stopped. The twins had questioned her thoroughly, but she had refused to tell them more than the fact that they were in more trouble, than any of them had imagined. She did not want to risk panicking the other captives. Not yet, at least.

They were into the lower mountain ranges, when they finally stopped for a meal. Atavus took a couple of bites of the bread she was handed without looking at it. She had decided that she must fool her distorted senses to beat her affliction. It was working. They had been untied from each other, but their hands were left bound.

Atavus stood from where they had been sitting and purposefully walked towards the north closer to where Haldir was standing alone. "Sit down, Freak" One of Kellet's men ordered her.

"I wish to speak to the Dark Lord." She said, knowing he would hear her words.

Haldir raised one hand waving the guard away, without turning to face them. Atavus stepped up beside him. They were far enough away from the men that they would not be heard. "I have been thinking." She whispered.

"I'm sure you have." He answered coldly.

"When I was in the cave, the spirits tried to enter me, so they could leave the cave." She started to explain.

"They are such fools. Your body was already occupied. That would not have worked." Haldir snorted at the ridiculous notion.

"That's what Celebrían told me also." She said smiling at the last comforting memory she had.

He turned to her, with a shocked look upon his face. "You saw her? She spoke to you?" He asked in disbelief.

"Yes. You must have seen her also when your body was revived." She answered frowning in confusion.

He turned back to the North. "I saw her, but she shrunk from me. She was afraid of what I had become." He said bitterly. "I remember her from when I was a child. She was the most beautiful elleth I had ever seen. And she loved our entire race, with out any hesitation. I spent much time with her, because of my friendship with the twins."

Atavus realized how much it must have hurt him when the apparition of Celebrían turned from him. He was frightened, and confused. He had been through the most horrific ordeal imaginable, and one person who had always shown him compassion, had turned from him.

"I'm sorry Haldir. I'm sure the apparition did not mean to offend. But she said something to me, which you might want to consider. She said that she was just a ghost of her former self, because the true Celebrían had sailed to Valinor where her soul was healed. The apparition was nothing more than a shade, left over from darker times." Atavus explained as best she could.

"I am glad she was able to find piece, but how does this affect me?" He said in exasperation.

"Don't you understand? If you were to sail to Valinor….." She began to explain, but her words were cut off as she bent over double, and then fell to the ground retching.

Haldir turned to her quickly. "What's wrong with you?" He asked, but just as sudden, fell to his own knees, grasping the sides of his head, as if his eardrums were splitting.

"My Lord." Kellet said approaching them, but stopped as Haldir screamed in pain.

The twins had been watching the two speaking, and were up immediately running towards their friend. Elladan reached them first kneeling beside Atavus as she retched up the small amount of food she had eaten earlier. Elrohir was there shortly afterwards. He kneeled beside Haldir, but dared not touch him.

"What is happening to them?" Kellet yelled at the twins, not sure what he should do.

"How should we know?" Elladan screamed back. "Atavus, what is it?" He asked pulling her hair back, so he could see her face.

"Blood. By the Valar, so much blood." She said gulping large amounts of air. "It's choking me." After a few moments Haldir had stopped screaming, but was still clutching his ears rocking back and forth. Atavus was finally able to sit up, and she crawled closer to Haldir, taking both his hands in hers, pulling them away from his ears.

"The voice it was deafening. He was laughing in glee." He said whimpering as his ears continued to ring.

Atavus turned to Kellet. "Let me speak to him." He began to object, but the deadly look she shot him, turned him around. He stalked far enough away to let them speak in private, but close enough to intervene if need be.

"Haldir. There has been blood spilled in that cave. What happened?" She whispered, as to not hurt his sensitive ears further.

"I am not sure. The voice was laughing in glee. It said only fifteen more were needed. I don't understand. We have not even arrived yet." Haldir said shaking his head from side to side.

Atavus' gaze dropped, and her hands fell from his as she leaned forward, shaking her head violently. "No, no, no." She repeated over and over.

"What is it, Ata? What does it mean?" Ro asked, wrapping a comforting arm around her.

She sat back up, and they could all see the tears cascading down her face. "Our friends are dead." She whispered. "Van…" She was unable to continue sobbing.

Elladan immediately grasped Haldir's shirtfront in his bound hands and shook him. "What does she mean?"

Haldir had a distant look on his face, but the twin's fierce behavior, brought him out of it. "The cave has taken fifteen Elven lives today. I don't know how, or where they came from."

Elladan's face went pale, and he looked to Atavus who was now wrapped in Elrohir's arms shaking uncontrollably. "Those fifteen elves were a rescue party from Lothlorien. They were your people, your friends. Legolas Greenleaf was with them, and Van. A child, Haldir. Her nephew, her ward. Just a child."

* * *

Veri moved forward, brandishing her own short sword, and fighting with the men. It seemed as if hours had past even though it had been but mere minutes. Many of the wargs had already perished, and many more were wounded, but they were still outnumbered by at least five to one. Legolas spent his last arrow, bringing down a small female, and then brandished his twin swords ready to fight hand to paw as necessary.

They watched as the wargs suddenly stopped approaching, and began to part hearing a deep growl coming from the cave entrance. The four remaining fighters drew back seeing the largest male Warg any of them had ever seen, stalking forward growling at the others as they coward back, deferring to their pack leader.

The monstrous creature approached within ten feet of the survivors and a deep growling noise was heard from the monsters gullet. "I will fight him first." Legolas whispered, hoping to at least wear the beast down some before the others had to face him.

But just as Legolas began to step forward, he heard growling from behind him. He turned to see a familiar Warg standing on top of a boulder at least twelve feet above them. Bala stood tall and proud eyeing the large male, and growling her fiercest with teeth barred ready to spring.

Just as the large male leaped forward, Bala sprung forward colliding with the larger beast in mid-air. Legolas moved back, giving the animals room.

They watched the horrible dance of death as the beasts ripped at each other. For a few brief moments Legolas thought that the male would prevail, and he moved forward looking for the opportunity to slip in and help Bala.

"Bala!" A scream was heard from above them as Van scooted to the edge of the boulder above. The boy was crying as he watched the male Warg push her to the ground ready to make the killing bite. But the boy's outcry distracted the male for a moment, and as he turned to see what had made the noise, Bala struck out biting into the soft tissue of the male's throat. A piercing howl sounded through the mountainside as the male realized his end was at hand. But Bala did not let go until he slumped over dead on top of her.

Van slid from the boulder, with just enough time for Veri to catch him and break his fall. Then the boy was out of her arms and next to the entangled Warg bodies trying to push the male off of his protector. Legolas helped him, noticing that the other Wargs had slunk back not sure what to do with their leader dead.

As they managed to push the heavy carcass from Bala, she stood shakily and faced the other wargs, letting loose a primal growl, offering a challenge to any of them that would face her. As one they all bowed their heads in submission, and backed into the cave behind them. When the last one was out of site, Bala slumped to the ground, too exhausted and bloodied to move any farther.

_

* * *

Author's Note: Okay, I said it would be dark. I did warn you. I don't like to kill characters (especially elves), unless they are the bad guy, or my favorite orc, but for the completely dramatic ending that I have planned, they had to die, and I'm afraid they won't be the last. I'm sorry. __But at least I'm actually writing, and I know exactly what I plan to write, so there is no possibility that I will not be able to finish this. _


	19. Must Obey

**Disclaimer: **Right now I wish Haldir were mine. He needs a great big hug. Let's all give him a hug.

_Author's Note: Okay for my friend that says she no longer likes Haldir, you will again soon, just not quite yet._

**Must Obey**

"Did you hear what I said, Haldir. A Child! There was a child with them. He was like a son to her." Elladan said motioning to Atavus.

"Let go of me, Elladan." Haldir said pushing the other elf's hands away, and standing quickly. "Why was there a child with the rescue party?"

"He was traveling with us to Lorien." Atavus said wiping some of the tears from her face. "He and my friend, Veri, they escaped from these men, and then continued on to Lorien to get help. Van knew they would leave him behind, so he struck out on his own across the plains. We have a special bond. He knew where to go to find me. He found us the night before we were brought to Isengard. I made him go back into the mountains to find the rescue party. He was to tell them to go back to the cave…." Her voice broke at that moment.

"I'm sorry, Ata." Elladan said moving over next to her. "It was my idea to have them go back there. If I hadn't suggested it, they would have came this way instead."

"Why would you send them back to that accursed place?" Haldir asked in frustration.

Elrohir had, had enough of the Dark Elf's accusation. He stood quickly and placed himself directly in front of his former friend. "To save her life. To try to break this curse that is afflicting her, and apparently you also."

"This curse, as you call it, will end up being the death of us all, and all of Middle-Earth." Haldir shouted. "What difference does it make if a few die now. They will be spared the evil that is to come. They will be spared his wrath."

"What are you saying Haldir? Whose wrath?" Elrohir asked in confusion.

Haldir began to open his mouth to answer, but the words died in his mouth. He turned away from them staring off to the north again.

"Melkor." Atavus whispered, closing her eyes, hating the very sound of the word. "Fifteen more Elvin lives taken in the cave, and it becomes a doorway into the Void itself." Atavus explained, knowing the time for secrets was over. "That is why we are heading there now. We are to be sacrifices."

Elladan couldn't believe what he was hearing. He stood quickly and the only thing that held him back from strangling his former friend was Elrohir's arms holding him back. "You are working to bring Him here. You will bring on the destruction of our world. What kind of monster have you become?"

Haldir swung around at his words. "Do you think this is what I want? Don't you think that I would not rather turn you all free, and sail to Valinor, as Atavus suggests? If I could, I would. But he controls my words, and my actions. If I attempt to even utter a phrase he does not like, it dies in my mouth. If I try to turn my legs from the path he has set for me, they do not work. His voice screams in my mind. This body is no longer my own. Even now as we speak, I feel as if the very breath is being choked from me, for uttering these words to you." And indeed his breathing was becoming difficult, and his lips were taking on a blue tinge. "I must obey."

"Have you tried to fight it?" Atavus asked in a quiet voice.

"Of course, I have. But the …longer I am here, …the more control …he has over me." He was truly gasping with those words. He quickly turned back to the north, and started walking in that direction. "Kellet. Let's move." He ordered in a strained voice.

"You three, back in line." Kellet ordered as his men began tying the captives together again.

After they had started moving again. "Ata, maybe Van survived. You know Legolas would not allow harm to come to him." Elrohir suggested.

"He's probably right, Ata. After everything Legolas and Gimli went through during the Fellowship, I can not see them being beaten by a cave, and they certainly would have done everything possible to protect Van." Elladan agreed with his brother.

"That is one hope that I wish I could cling to." Atavus said stumbling along, with her face down. She no longer watched Haldir. She was wrapped in her own pain and misery.

"But your bond with the boy. If he can sense you, you should be able to sense him too." Elrohir said wanting to instill some hope in her.

"I used to feel it, Ro. But since the cave, my senses and feelings are confusing. Let's face it. I am losing my mind, just the same as he is." She said motioning ahead to where Haldir walked before the group. "If I live too much longer, I will not be able to distinguish friend from foe." Atavus said bitterly.

Haldir stopped for a moment and glanced back at them, hearing her words, but started moving forward just as quickly as he had stopped. If they had been walking near him they would have seen him mouth six words. "I know who my friends are."

* * *

"It is decided then." Legolas said sitting next to a fire that he and Gimli had built earlier.

"Yes. I will go back to Lorien, and bring back more help." Orophin said staring at the open mouth of the cave. He wanted more than anything to enter that cave and destroy the monsters that had killed his friends.

"I don't know why we don't just collapse the cave mouth. The Wargs will never survive that." Gimli suggested lighting his pipe.

"No, Gimli. We have been over this already. I need to spend some time in that cave, and hopefully I will have a vision, that will give us some idea as to how to cure Atavus of whatever is afflicting her." Veri argued.

"Oh, it is a waste of time, and possibly life." Gimli said shaking his head as a large cloud of smoke surrounded him.

"It is a risk we must take." Legolas said throwing a stick into the fire. He was as tempted as the dwarf to just end this all. They had lost too much already, but he could not risk damning Atavus to a cursed life.

"But is it one we should ask other elves to take? She is my friend too, and I would face those beasts a hundred times over. But she is nothing to them. How do you know that they would want to take that risk?" Gimli suggested

"I know my people. They will not allow an evil such as this to remain in Middle Earth." Orophin argued gesturing to the cave. He stood then and made his way to a bedroll that he had spread out earlier. "I leave at first light."

Two days later Veri stood close to where Van was removing the bandages from Bala's wounds. "Why doesn't she wake up, Veri?"

"I'm not sure, Van." Veri answered kneeling next to the boy and wrapping an arm around him.

"It has been two days. She should have woken by now." Van said rubbing the wounds with a healing salve that Legolas had brought with him.

"Van, I know you love Bala, very much, but she has so many wounds. You must prepare yourself for the prospect that she might not make it." Veri said knowing her words would break the boys heart, but also knowing that it would hurt more if he had no warning.

"I know, Veri. But she deserves better. She saved us all." Van said putting the bandages back over a large gash in her side.

"Yes she does. Yes she does." Veri answered laying a hand on the wargs back and running her fingers through the bristled hair there. For a moment Veri felt something tingling through her fingers, and then her face took on blank look, and her eyes clouded over.

Van watched this happening and knew that Veri was having a vision. He had seen it time and again. He wondered what it was like to see things that haven't happened yet, or to see into the minds of others.

After several moments Veri shook her head, and looked directly at Van. "I have a feeling your friend here will be just fine, Van."

"What did you see, Veri." He asked giving her his full attention.

"She is just exhausted. But she is healing. The fight took so much out of her. But she had to fight for you, just as she had fought for her cubs." Veri tried to explain the feelings the Warg had conveyed to her.

"I had forgotten her cubs. Does their memory still hurt her?" He asked reaching down and stroking Bala's head.

"Yes, it will always haunt her, but she has accepted you as her cub now, which eases the pain. And she has avenged the death of her cubs. The large male was the animal that killed them." She said staring down at Van. "She used to be a member of this pack."

"But why would he kill her cubs if she was part of the pack?" Van wondered not understanding.

"Well, one of the cubs had a paw that wasn't right. It was born deformed. In the case of pack animals, well they don't accept cubs that aren't born right." Veri explained.

Van sat for a moment thinking about Veri's words. "Sort of like us." He finally said.

Veri hadn't thought of it that way. It was true that Throwbacks were not accepted by the orcs, because they were born different, and she knew that in a lot of cases throwbacks had been killed at birth. "You remember one thing, Van, no matter what you are wanted. You are very much loved by both Atavus and I."

"Ata. Oh no, I haven't thought of her in a couple of days!" Van said suddenly feeling quite guilty.

"It's okay, Van. You've had your hands full with Bala. Ata would understand." Veri tried to reassure the boy.

Van sat for a moment and concentrated. He suddenly turned to the south. "Legolas!" He called out suddenly.

Legolas had been watching the cave entrance for any movement from the Wargs inside. He immediately made his way to where the boy sat, with Gimli following close behind.

"What is it, Van?" Legolas asked seeing the concern on the boys face.

"It's Ata, she's moving this way. She's not very far away now." Van said still frowning.

"Coming back. But why would the men be bringing the back?" Gimli asked his own face twisted in a frown.

"Maybe they have escaped." Veri suggested.

"I don't think so, Veri. She's so sad." Van said standing and walking towards the south.

"Van, what are you doing?" Legolas asked.

"She needs me. I'm going to her." Van said not turning back.

Legolas was up in a moment, and had crossed the distance between them. He kneeled quickly and wrapped both arms around the boy. "No, Van. You must not. It is not safe."

"Legolas you don't understand. She is giving up. She doesn't want to live anymore. I can feel it." Was Van's reply, as he struggled in the Elf's arms.

The words seemed to drive a knife to Legolas' heart. There had been times during their friendship that he had worried that she would give up on life, but she had always proved his worries to be unwarranted, until now. "I promise you, Van. I will not let her give up. She will not die." Legolas vowed to the boy.

_

* * *

Author's Note: Well we only have a one or two more chapters left. (That is unless I get attacked by another plot bunny.) So get ready for a severely emotional ending to come._


	20. Forces Divide

**Disclaimer: **Not mine.

**Author's Note: **Isn't it funny how when you get on a role something always tends to intrude and bring you to a complete halt? Anyway, sorry I haven't updated in a bit. Family life has been intruding on my writing time recently. But anyway, off we go onto the next chapter.

**Forces Divide**

The closer they drew to the cave the more obvious it became that Haldir was being drawn in its direction. Atavus also had started to feel the pull as they drew nearer. But grief and depression had settled upon her, and her only thoughts were of Van, and her other friends thought to be lost to her.

In a normal frame of mind she would have held hope that they had survived somehow. Elladan had been right when he said Legolas would defend Van with his very life. But in the overwhelming sense of losing herself, Atavus could not hold to that hope.

As they entered the clearing in front of the cave, they could see dark patches of earth, where the blood of elves had been spilled. But there were no bodies in evidence. The clearing was completely empty. "What happened here?" Haldir said staring around the clearing. It was easy to see that a battle had taken place, or possibly a massacre.

Kellet looked around scanning the area for any dangers lurking there. "I have no idea, but what ever it was is gone now. My Lord, what would you like me to do with the prisoners?" He asked impatiently. He had seen the struggle in his Lord, wondering if maybe things would not go as planned. He could tell there was some kind of past between him and the newest captives, and he had also seen his unwillingness to see them hurt. He was not sure why but he felt an indescribable urge to make sure that the Lords original plans were carried out. Not knowing anything about the cave, he had unwittingly become its servant also, when he was slightly wounded during the fight with the orcs.

Haldir looked back to the cave. The voice that was always present in his mind was ordering him to finish his task, but his own consciousness was fighting desperately to resist the commands.

Unknown to those in the clearing they were being watched by five sets of eyes. Veri and Van were both straining to catch a glimpse of Atavus' face, from the boulders above the cave mouth, trying not to be seen. Bala sat looking intently at the group below. She knew not who the newcomers were but she could sense the distress in her cub, and expected danger. Legolas and Gimli both had looks of unbelieving on their faces. They had seen Haldir's dead body on the wall at Helms Deep. They had grieved for their friend who had given his life to protect them and the inhabitants of Rohan. But the elf before there eyes that seemed to be leading these men and many elf prisoners to the cave, could be no other than Haldir of Lorien. He was thinner, and his hair was white instead of blond, but it was him.

"How can this be?" Legolas whispered.

Veri looked to him in confusion. "What?"

"We know the elf that is leading them. He was our friend. But we watched him die at the battle of Helms Deep." Legolas explained.

"Well apparently he survived." Veri said scowling at the figure below.

"What do you think they are doing?" Gimli wondered.

"It looks as if they are taking the elves into the cave." Legolas said, still not certain what to think of this new development.

"We can't let them do that. Those wargs will tear them to pieces." Veri said in concern.

"We are too far outnumbered to face them alone." Legolas said frowning in concentration.

"I have an idea, Legolas." Gimli said stroking his beard in thought.

"Well speak up." Legolas looked down at his friend.

"You still have those bows that belonged to the rest of the rescue party. Correct?" Gimli said smiling.

"Yes." Legolas asked motioning to a stack of weapons piled a few feet away.

Gimli smiled and told them the plan.

Haldir stood for a few more moments letting the voices in his head battle over what would happen. He had renewed his effort at resisting the Valar after seeing the destruction in the clearing.

Atavus had finally started paying attention to what was happening around her. She could see the struggle Haldir was facing by the conflicting emotions on his face. "Haldir, we can stop this right here." She said to him drawing both his and Kellet's attention.

The words seemed to make Kellet angry. He strode over to Atavus and raised his hand to backhand her. "Shut up you freak."

Kellet's hand froze when he heard the soft snick of an arrow being pulled.

"I don't suggest you do that." Came Haldir's angry voice.

Kellet turned to Haldir letting his hand drop. But the look of pure hatred on his face suggested that he would no longer obey Haldir. "They are to be sacrificed. What matters if she has a bruise?"

Haldir said nothing. He wanted to shout that he had changed his mind, but the control that Melkor possessed over him would not allow his mouth to open.

"You told me of your plans. You told me what we were to do here. You are not changing your mind now, are you?" Kellet said scowling.

Atavus could see the looks on the other elves faces. The mention of being a sacrifice had stirred some of them from their weakened state of blindly obeying their captors. Some looked positively ready to bolt. They were all still tied together though. How would they make it away?

At that moment the confrontation in the clearing was interrupted by a loud noise sounding like a cross between a growl and the howl of a wolf. They all turned to see a large warg standing atop a boulder above the opening of the cave. The captives and captors all slipped backwards away from the creature. Haldir kept his bow trained on Kellet not sure which would be the greatest threat. The warg jumped lightly into the clearing and slipped towards one of the men. A panic ensued as everyone tried to scatter. Atavus and the twins grouped together and tried to pull the other elves, which were still attached to a long rope, towards the edge of the clearing.

There were shouts of fear everywhere as the Warg dodged in and out of the men biting and then moving back, as if she was just playing with them. Atavus had never seen a warg act like that before. And it was odd to see that the animal completely ignored the elves. At that moment Atavus heard a whistling sound from the direction of the cave, and looked up to see a site she had only dreamed to be there. Even though her vision was distorted, it was not hard to tell that Legolas and Veri stood atop the boulder that the warg had bounded from and were firing arrows at the men below.

She was so entranced by the site of her friends above that she did not see the small form slipping from around a boulder, until he was at her side pulling at the ropes binding her hands. The movement caught her attention and she looked down to see the ghoulish form of a small boy that could only be Van. She had refused to look at him before, for fear of losing her mind at the distorted version of the boy she loved. But it did not matter to her what her mind was tricking her into seeing. Van was there, and he was alive. She dropped to her knees and pulled him into a fierce hug.

"Ata, I missed you, but we don't have time for this." Van said pushing her away so he could get to her hands. He held a small knife and was trying to cut the ropes around her hands.

After he cut her loose she took an extra knife he was holding and started to help him free the others. Meanwhile Gimli had rushed into the clearing also and was passing bows and quivers of arrows to the elves that had been freed.

Then a thought struck her. She looked to where Haldir and Kellet had been standing a few moments before. Instead of facing each other though they were rolling on the ground locked into a struggle over a knife. She could see Haldir's bow lying on the ground a few feet away from them. Apparently he had been distracted by the warg. But the site also meant that he had fought back the possession enough to help them.

She heard Legolas yell out to them. "Don't let them in the cave."

They had freed about half of the prisoners, when Atavus felt strong arms wrap around her and a knife go to her throat. "Don't move if you want to live." She glanced over to where Haldir and Kellet had been fighting. Haldir was lying on the ground holding his hand over a wound in this side. He was struggling to stand, and she could see blood seeping through his fingers.

Kellet pulled her towards the cave mouth, and yelled to one of his men to grab the remaining prisoners.

Her eyes met Haldir's for a moment and she heard him scream "No." as they were drug into the cave, by a few of Kellet's men.

The elves that that had been freed along with Gimli, Legolas, Veri and Bala finished the remaining men outside of the cave. Legolas stared around the clearing seeing that Gimli had been injured. Veri and Van were working furiously to stop the flow of blood from a wound in his leg. He meant to join them but caught site of Haldir making his way towards the cave entrance, holding the wound in his side. "Don't go in there. There are wargs in there." He yelled.

Haldir turned to stare at the elf, and Legolas could see the dark look in his eyes. "I have to stop it."

"Stop what." Legolas asked approaching him.

"They took some of the elves in there, and Atavus. They will be sacrificed, so Melkor can come back." Haldir said meaning to turn and go into the cave.

Legolas hearing what had happened headed toward the cave himself, but Haldir's hand flew out stopping him. "No more elves can enter."

The twins had seen this exchange and came forward. "He's right, Legolas."

"What are you saying? We can't rescue them." Legolas asked incredulously.

Haldir looked back to the cave entrance, and still he had an almost manic look to his eyes. "I started this. I will end it."

"But you're an elf too." Elrohir said.

"I am the only one who can end this." Haldir said. "It is my soul he possesses." With those words he walked purposefully into the cave.

Legolas meant to follow, but the twins held him back. "What is going on here?"

"We will explain." Elladan said pulling him back from the entrance.

_

* * *

Author's Note: Well we are drawing close to the end. Just one more chapter and this story will be done. Stay tuned for the final conflict. Expect it to be emotional._


	21. Fight For Possession

**Disclaimer: **See chapter 1.

_Author's Note: Well here it is. The final chapter. I'm sorry it took so long to come up with, but I had to be truly inspired to get it written. It's probably the hardest chapter I've ever written. I just hope it meets everyone's expectations._

**Fight For Possession**

As Kellet drug Atavus into the cave they became aware of the screams of terror surrounding them. There were no fires lit in the cave and the only light surrounding them was that which came from the entrance. Kellet swung around facing the screams and he could barely see the outlines of large animals here and there. It was impossible to determine whether the screams were from his men or the captive elves. But Atavus' elflike eyesight could see the creatures decimating both humans and elves alike.

Atavus could feel something different though. Something she had only dared to hope to ever feel again. She could feel the spirits of the cave surrounding her, giving her hope and a renewed sense of strength as the missing part of her soul fought to rejoin the human form that was returned to it.

Atavus knew she would have but one chance to survive and just possibly save a few of the other captives. She could tell that Kellet was frightened. She could almost smell it. She turned ever so slightly even as the dagger bit into her skin and whispered to Kellet. "You're gonna die, human."

Kellet jumped slightly and Atavus felt the dagger dig into the soft flesh of her neck, but it was only a flesh wound. He did not respond. "You're cutting me. They can smell the blood." She whispered again.

His hand immediately flew away from her throat, and it was the opportunity she was waiting for. She stepped down hard on his foot and in his surprise grabbed his hand and bending forward threw the much larger man over her shoulder. He landed with a thud and a warg was upon him immediately. Atavus slipped silently around the animal knowing their sight was not as acute as her own and the elves. She slipped through the attacking animals seeing that a few of the other elves had done the same. They were grouped together at the back of the cave, unfortunately with nowhere else to turn.

Then Atavus saw what she was looking for. She plucked the short sword from the dead body of one of the men and then turned to the nearest beast. She was the only one who was able to arm herself, and she could see that the men had not managed to kill any of the six beasts that were gorging themselves on both elf and human flesh.

She was an excellent warrior but never could she hope to defeat six wargs. But even as she knew she would most likely die that day she felt the energy surging through her again as she fought the animals surrounding her and the only way she could describe the feeling was pure elation. She was herself again. Her friends and loved ones were safe, and she was fighting again.

Haldir entered the cave entrance clutching a sword he had pulled from the dead body of a human. He did not feel the utter elation that Atavus did. His soul was not possessed by the cave itself, but by the Dark Valar Melkor. Being in the cave brought him no relief. It only brought him closer to his destiny, which could only bring pain and death.

He could see as well as the other elves, and could see Atavus fighting towards the rear of the cave trying to protect the four elves that still lived. He quickly counted the dead bodies of elves and realized that if just one more of the elves were to fall Melkor would have enough souls, enough blood to pass to this realm. That could not happen. So with a ferocity he did not know he possessed he pushed into the fight slicing at the nearest warg.

Before long he had made his way to stand next to Atavus. They had killed three of the beasts and the fourth was lying to the side wounded. He glanced over his shoulder to the four elves huddled in the corner. He could see now that they were little more than children, and they were frightened. "Go." He yelled to them motioning to the cave entrance. "We will distract them."

Even as he dealt the killing blow to the warg attacking him Haldir's face lit in an original smile as he saw the last of the elves disappear through the cave entrance. It wasn't long before Atavus too stood over the dead warg who she was fighting.

Haldir made his way to where Atavus was standing catching her breath after the battle. He could see that she was uninjured. He looked at the blood soaked sword in his hand and then tossed it across the cave, hating the site of the blood, just as much as he hated the cave they stood in. He stood before her, and she could still see the battle raging behind his eyes. "For some reason I thought stopping the massacre would relieve some of the despair I was feeling." He said rubbing his temple. The angry words of Melkor were running over and over in his mind. He had displeased the Dark Valar greatly.

"Haldir, Celebrían's shadow that resides here told me that her true form in Valinor was healed and at peace. I have to believe that the same can be true for you." Atavus suggested placing one hand upon his shoulder. "And once this place is destroyed, Melkor can never possess anyone again."

"I wish I could believe it was possible. To be whole again…" He said sighing heavily. "But will the Valar even allow me in Valinor after all that has transpired?"

Atavus could not answer that question. She wasn't even sure if the throwbacks like her would be allowed to enter Valinor. But she prayed to any of the Valar that listened to allow Haldir to enter there. He needed the healing powers of Estë. "Come, Haldir of Lorien. There is only one way to find out." She said giving him a bright smile.

She watched as a smile crossed his face also, but in the next moment that smile turned into a look of horror. He reached out grabbing her and swinging her around so their positions were exchanged. She could see the warg that they had left wounded, heading right for them. In the instant before the animal dug it's claws into Haldir's back Atavus wrapped her sword arm around his side and raised her sword burying in the animal's stomach. As the warg fell to the floor Atavus let loose of her sword and grasped Haldir to her as he also began to fall.

She sunk to her knees clutching him to her as he crumpled. She looked into his eyes and could see the pain evident there. "Oh, Ilúvatar why?" She whispered.

But he had had no choice. Unarmed, and without any time to react otherwise he had done the only thing he possibly could to save her.

Atavus pulled one hand away from his back and could see it was covered in his blood. The wargs claws had dug deep. Too deep.

Haldir smiled ruefully, but then ahought occurred that made him frown. "Drag me from the cave, Atavus." He said in a hoarse whisper.

"What?" She didn't understand the request.

"I can not die in here. If I do, he will use me to cross over. You must remove me from this place before I die." He pleaded with her desperately.

Atavus heard his words and felt the pain it caused when he spoke of dying. She could not allow that to happen. "You are not dying today, _mellon-nin_." She whispered. She could see the argument before he began to speak again and stopped it with her words. "Do you trust me?" She asked urgently feeling his life's blood pouring through her fingers.

He looked into her eyes and saw the intense look of determination there. "Yes." He finally answered.

"Good." She said nodding. He had crumpled kneeling before her and she pulled him to her so he leaned against her freeing her hands to move. She grasped the sword from the warg body behind him and used the sharp edge to slice first one palm and then the other. Normally her healing ability would only cure poisoning, but she knew what she intended was possible. She had exchanged untainted blood with Legolas so many years before. She knew how to manipulate the blood better now, and would be able to force her own healing blood into him, without taking anything away.

She clamped both her hands on the two wounds that covered most of his shoulder blades and closed her eyes as she concentrated on the process forcing her own blood into his body. As her blood poured into his body the ethereal part of her soul that she was able to explore with searched for his own soul. She found it easily and was devastated to see how dim it was. She knew it was not the blood loss that had darkened his soul such. It was the influence of the Dark Valar, Melkor. If only she could heal his soul as her blood would heal his body.

She knew the fight to heal his body, might not work. He had lost so much blood, but she could sense it as his wounds began to close. But he was far from saved yet. The ethereal part of her soul stayed close to his own whispering words of encouragement.

But then just as suddenly as the healing had begun, Atavus felt a force pushing against her stopping the healing process and reversing it. She felt the first icy tendrils of another presence inside him. A presence that sent fear soaring through Atavus' soul. Melkor was fighting her efforts to save him. He was attempting to cross the threshold between the void and Middle-Earth using Haldir's broken and bloodied body to do so.

"No!" Atavus' soul screamed in rage. Her soul whispered to Haldir's in a last attempt to stop the unspeakable. "_Mellon-nin_. Please you must help me fight him. You must fight."

Her soul could feel the presence of the dark soul approaching quickly and she could also feel the second half of Haldir's soul soaring with it wanting desperately to rejoin its lost half. At the moment that the evil soul brushed passed hers she could also feel as the two halves of Haldir's soul joined together. It was as if a bright light sparked inside them, for Atavus was no longer sure where he ended and she began. But the light was quickly encompassed by the darkness that was Melkor. At that moment Atavus knew how Melkor intended to enter the world. He would possess the body and soul of the Elf he had been tormenting for so long.

Haldir had also realized the Dark Valar's plans at about the same time Atavus had. It was as if they shared their thoughts. "Atavus, let me go. Let this body die. Without a body, he will not be as strong." The voice of Haldir coursed through her mind. But she knew he had misunderstood the Valar's plans.

"No." She said in his mind. "He wants you to die. If your body dies your soul will vacate it. Then he is free to possess your body, without a fight. Your body and soul must part for his evil curse to work."

She was working furiously to keep the healing process moving, knowing she must not let his body die. "Do you trust me?" Her voice echoed in his mind. She knew the Valar could not hear her thoughts. She had learned to block her thoughts and control who could hear them long before she even knew what she was doing, and she was also sure that the Valar wasn't even aware of her presence. The dark soul had only briefly brushed past hers going immediately to attack Haldir's soul.

"Yes." His words echoed in her mind. She could hear how weak he was becoming trying to force the evil soul away from his.

Atavus concentrated on weakening the healing process to barely a trickle, knowing it would just barely keep him alive. Then she concentrated hard upon drawing his soul towards hers as she receded back into her own body, pulling his soul along with hers. She could feel the panic within him as he was pulled from his own body.

But she could also feel the sudden confusion coming from the dark soul of Melkor. The Valar knew that the soul had vacated the body, but for some reason he was unable to control the body he now possessed. And just as suddenly as she had diminished the healing process she increased it. "Now watch, _mellon_." She whispered. "He can feel the body becoming stronger, but it never died. He cannot possess it because it never died. The curse he made to stage this little return has not been fulfilled. You still live, and your soul is safe here inside of me."

They listened for what seemed like forever as the Dark Valar raged at not being able to control the body. All the while Atavus kept the connection between their bodies open as their blood flowed from one body to the other. "The next step is yours." She whispered through his mind. "He is weakening. His soul is in confusion. You must fight for your body now. It is completely healed now, as is your soul."

"Will you stay with me?" His voice whispered in fear.

"I will not leave you." She answered.

Then the true battle for Haldir's soul began. As the two souls, one light and one dark, fought for dominance inside the body, Atavus' soul stayed near offering words of encouragement to her friend. But soon she began to sense something else invading the body. There were other souls, souls of light surrounding them, pushing in on the dark soul of Melkor. Atavus found herself surrounded by a very familiar soul. "He is very brave to fight the Dark One." Came the voice of Celebrían.

Atavus smiled realizing what the elleth was doing. She had convinced the other souls to band together to force the evil soul from the body. And under the threat of insurmountable odds the Dark One did recede in defeat. Celebrían and the other souls immediately left Haldir's body leaving only Haldir and Atavus behind. Atavus could sense how drained the elf was from the battle. But he was whole again. Reluctantly she pulled back into herself and knew she would miss their connection when it was gone.

Atavus' eyes opened and she could feel Haldir's steady breathing as she clutched his body to her own for a moment more and then hesitantly pulled her hands away letting him sit back to stare at her. After sharing their thoughts for who knew how long it seemed eerily quiet in the dark cave. But no words were said as they helped each other stand and move towards the cave entrance.

Atavus knew they would most likely feel the oppression of the cave when they left as she had before, but for some odd reason it was greatly decreased. Nothing was said to the others of what had happened inside the cave. Hugs were exchanged between friends and Gimli set out to instruct the survivors on how to rig the cave to collapse.

Atavus and Haldir stood side by side with their shoulders slightly touching as the final boulder was pried loose that would bring the cave crashing in upon itself. As the cave was buried in tons of rock and dirt a sigh of relief escaped both their lips. The oppression that had swamped them seemed to lift and they turned to each other sharing a knowing smile.

Haldir began to open his mouth to somehow express his gratitude to the woman who had saved his very soul, but Atavus placed one finger on his lips. "We saved each other, _mellon-nin_."

He nodded understanding her words. He took her hand in his and said the words he had ached to say since his resurrection months before. "I want to go home."

Atavus understood his meaning better than any could. "I wonder if the sea longing affects Throwbacks, for I would love to accompany you to the Grey Havens, _Mellon_?"

**The End For Now** _

* * *

Author's Note: So what do you think. Too complicated? Too far out there? Am I just nuts? All comments are greatly appreciated and I will reply to all signed reviews._

_And before anyone asks, yes there will be more Atavus stories. But I don't see myself starting another too soon. But please keep an eye on your Author Alerts, because you never know when that Lotr bug will hit me again._


End file.
